A Transfan Adventure
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: What would happen if a 15 year old Transfan found out the Transformers were real? To make things worse my best friend Jake got involved in this slag too! Oh well I guess fate had other plans. My name is Mickey Jackson and this is how I met the Autobots and found out my true destiny. MiragexOC ArceexOC
1. How the heck did this happen?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Transformers whatsoever. I only own Mickey and Jake and any other OCs that will make an appearance. Jazz, Ironhide, and any other bots or cons that died during the time span of the movie will also be alive in this fic. Tell me what ya think. Enjoy!**

_I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero to save me-_BAM!

I bet your wondering "What person wakes up to Hero by Skillet in the morning?". Well that would be me. I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Mickey Jackson. I am 15 years old and a freshman in high school. I have black hair with pink and blue highlights that is hanging down. Currently I am wearing my blue shirt with a silver Autobot insignia on the front, dark blue skinny jeans, my favorite black belt with 'M' on it, and my favorite black hightops with the Autobot insignia hanging off the string. I have crystal blue eyes.

Did I mention I'm a bit of a Transfan. I have posters of all my favorite Autobots hanging around my room. From movieverse I have Bumblebee, Ironhide, Optimus , and Mirage. From Primeverse I have Arcee, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko, and Raf. I don't really care that much for the other series.

Now that introductions are out of the way I have to get to school. I grab my phone and my iPod Generation4 before going downstairs. I head to the kitchen and I see my mom and dad arguing…again. I shake my head and then head to the fridge and grab some cereal and the milk. I quickly eat and say bye to my parents before grabbing my denim jacket, my backpack, and my keys to the house before walking to school. While on the way to school I could have sworn I saw a police car with _"To Punish and Enslave" _on it just like Barricade. Again I shake my head and tell myself I'm seeing things before I continue walking to school. Upon getting to school I see my best friend and partner in crime as we call each other, Jake Locket.

Jake, like me is 15 years old and a freshman in high school. He has brown hair with green highlights in it. He is wearing a green shirt with 'I love Bulkhead' on it, tan cargo shorts, a gray belt with 'J' on it, and his favorite brown army boots with the Autobot insignia hanging off the string. He has dark blue eyes. Like me, Jake is also a Transfan. All it took was seeing Bulkhead from Transformers Prime to get him hooked. Now he knows probably as much as I do about Transformers.

I sneak up to him then yell in his ear "Hiya!". I guess I scared him pretty good cause he jumped like ten feet in the air and shrieked like Sam Witwicky in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. While he was clutching his heart, I was laughing my aft off. When he finally composed himself he stated,

"Haha. Very funny Mickey."

When I finally stopped laughing I said innocently "What? Don't blame me Jake if I can scare the life outta ya."

He glared at me while I just smirked at him. This was the usual greeting we shared. I would scare him, he would have a panic attack, and I laughed my tail off. It was actually pretty funny if you heard him scream. Just then the bell ringed.

"Peace out. Meet me at our 'special' place 'kay?" I told him. He nodded.

With that we went our separate ways.

**Barricade's P.O.V**

I saw the human femme look over in my direction before shakingher head and walking off. That was when I noticed her shirt. The Primus forsaken Autobot insignia was on her shirt! I made sure to capture a picture of the child before heading back to where the Decepticons have temporarily set up base. Once I entered I went off to find Lord Megatron. I found him in the main room yelling at Starscream as usual. I rolled my optics before approaching them.

"Lord Megatron" I called over.

Megatron's helm snapped to me and soon enough I was staring into his ruby red optics.

"Barricade, what is it?" He said, and the look on his face clearly said 'This better be good'.

"I have found something that you may want to see." I answered.

"Show me." He commanded.

Obeying my Lord I opened the palm of my servo and a holographic image of the girl appeared. Megatron studied the picture before his optics widened at the sight of the Autobot insignia on her shirt. Then he smirked like a madman. I have a weird feeling about that smirk.

"This shall be interesting. Barricade I want you to capture the girl and bring her to me. Wait until she gets out of school and then strike. Is that understood?" He asked.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." I said, while bowing.

"You are dismissed." He then said.

I took that as my cue to get up. I walked out of the main room and then transformed and headed back to the school to wait for the girl.

**Back with Mickey**

School is out! Thank the Lord. I went by my locker and then I met Jake outside.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

We walked down the stairs and I noticed something in the parking lot. The same fragging police car was there! I grabbed Jake's arm and he turned around.

"Dude. Either I'm crazy or that freakin cop car is Barricade. Seriously look at the slagging logo." I whispered in his ear.

Jake looked at the car and then looked back at me. We both nodded. Together we slowly approached the police car. Jake looked at the logo for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Oh scrap." He whispered.

Then it happened. The police car _transformed!_ Jake and I backed up once it was done. Barricade looked down at us with a smirk. I did NOT like that smirk. He started walking towards us.

I grabbed Jake's arm and yelled "Run!".

And run we did. We turned around and ran away like the devil himself was chasing after us. I was silently thanking God that we were the only ones that were in the school parking lot.

"This is not good! I thought these guys were just works of fiction!" Jake yelled.

"Does it look like he is fake?!" I shrieked.

"Lord Megatron, another boy is with the girl. He knows about the Autobots as well." Barricade commed his leader.

"Bring him too." Was his reply.

Barricade transformed and drove after Mickey and Jake.

I turned around and had to do a double take. Barricade had transformed and was now driving after us!

"Aw scrap nah!" I yelled.

Jake turned around and saw why I yelled.

"Great! Now we got the fastest ground based Decepticon after us and he is in vehicle mode at the moment. This is just terrific!" Jake commented sarcastically.

We kept running and running. Barricade was catching up fast and we thought it was the end. Just then our savior came. We looked back and came face to face withan Autobot.

This Autobot was the Ferrari Italia himself, Mirage!

**Well look here. Micky and Jake met Barricade and get resued by Mirage! Isn't that a nice twist there? What did ya think, huh? Please Review!**


	2. Rescue and The Triplets

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Transformers. I only own my OCs. Read and Enjoy!**

**Mickey's P.O.V**

I stared up in shock at Mirage. _The _Mirage that I had a massive crush on was standing right in front of me and Jake. Speaking of Jake I looked over at him and saw that he was as pale as a ghost. I just facepalmed. He chose now of all times to have a panic attack. I looked back up at Mirage.

"You and your friend here get to safety while I handle Barricade." He said.

I nodded and grabbed Jake by the arm and pulled him into an alley that just happened to be nearby. We chose that moment to get our heads together and figure out what the heck we just got ourselves into.

"What the? How are they _alive?_ I thought they were just fiction." Jake screeched while pacing back and fourth.

"You think I don't know that? Whatever is going on here I think the Bots and Cons were already alive this whole time." I told him calmly.

"How can you be so sure? We just witnessed Mirage coming to save us and going off to fight Barricade for Primus sake! This cannot be happening." He yelled.

I was about to make a comeback until I heard Mirage yell "You can come out now!"

I grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him towards the exit of the alley. When we got back outside we saw Mirage walking towards us. Since Barricade was nowhere to be seen I guessed that Mirage chased him off.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, his voice filling with that Italian accent of his.

I tried not to blush and said "Yeah we're fine. Aren't we Jake?" I said looking over at my friend.

Jake looked about ready to faint. He was still as pale as a ghost. I shook my head and walked over to him and gave him the famous Gibbs slap. He snapped out of his gaze real quick.

"What the frag dude?! That hurt." He screeched.

I just shook my head and looked back over at Mirage.

"I'm guessing that we have to go see Optimus now?" I asked.

Mirage nodded, then looked at Mickey confused. "How do you know Optimus?" He said.

It was then I realized what I had just said. I wracked my brain for a reply but surprisingly Jake came to my aid just in a nick of time.

"Barricade let slip some useful information." He said.

Mirage just nodded. Then gears started to change and soon he was back in his vehicle mode. A stunning Ferrari 458 Italia.

"Get in. We have a long way to go before we arrive at Diego Garcia." He said.

Jake and I nodded and went to get inside Mirage. I sat in the driver seat while Jake sat on the passenger seat. Soon enough we were driving off to Diego Garcia.

**Mirage's P.O.V**

I transformed letting the human younglings get inside of me. I was still pondering on what the human male told me. What kind of information source did these humans have that let them know about us? I thought I should at least get their names for better use.

"What are your names?" I said through the radio.

The looked startled for a second before realizing I was talking through the radio.

"My name is Mickey and the idiot back there is Jake." The female replied with humor in her voice when introducing the male.

"Hey!" Jake yelled indignantly.

Mickey rolled her eyes and said "Oh shut up Jake. You know I was joking."

"Haha very funny Mickey. I swear sometimes you act so much like Sideswipe." Jake muttered.

It seems Mickey heard this comment and she sent a heated glare his way and hissed "What did you say?"

"Nothing nothing no need to go Ratchet on me." Jake replied nervously.

Mickey just sighed and leaned back against the seat. "This is going to be a long drive"

I couldn't help but agree with her.

**Jake's P.O.V**

I sighed in relief when Mickey didn't hurt me when I made that remark about Sideswipe. I leaned back and thought about all that happened today. The Autobots and Decepticons were actually _real._ Who would have thought this would actually happen. And me and Mickey were in the middle of it! I sighed again. I just hope no more cons decide to make an appearance.

**Mickey's P.O.V**

We had been riding for hours. I was just about to ask Mirage where the frag we were but was cut off when he made an abrupt turn. I clung to his seats for dear life to keep from hurting myself.

"What the crap was that for!" I yelled angrily. Was he trying to run us off the road?!

"Decepticons!" He yelled, speeding up some more.

"Not just any cons! The Dreads from Dark of the Moon!" Jake yelled panicked.

I swiftly turned around and running not far behind us where indeed the dreads. Oh of all the things in the world that had to attack us it had to be the Dreads.

"Can you handle those creeps Mirage?" I asked.

"I don't think I need to. Look behind us." He said.

Confused I looked behind us and swore my jaw hit the ground. I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The Arcee triplets were taking on the Dreads! I thought they died in the Battle of Egypt in Revenge of the Fallen. I looked back at Jake and saw he had gone pale again. I just shook my head before looking back at the triplets. Despite their small size they were handling the Dreads pretty well alone. Soon enough the Dreads were dead and in place of the Arcee triplets were a pink, blue, and purple motorcycle.

"Woah they are good." I said impressed.

Jake just nodded. I guess he was still in shock. I leaned back in the seat again and sighed.

This was going to be one _long_ drive.


	3. Welcome to Diego Garcia

Disclaimer: Finally found the time to update this story! This chapter is gonna be a little intro chapter for all the bots and crap like that. I hope you like it! This is starting from Mickey's point of view. Enjoy! I do not own anything from Transformers.

Chapter 3

Remember when I said this was gonna be a long drive? Well scratch that. This was an extra long drive. We have been driving for two days straight only stopping for food and sleep. I finally lost my patience! I sat up from Mirage's seat.

"How much longer Mirage? We have been driving for two days for Primus sake!" I groaned exasperated.

Mirage chuckled," Not that far senora. We have-" He was caught off by Elita saying "Fifteen minutes."

"Yeah what she said." He said.

I just nodded. I was about to fall asleep but was caught off by "Cinderella by Cheetah Girls" playing throughout the car. I sat up straight like a bullet and yelled," Where the crap is my phone?!"

Jake just shook his head and handed me my phone, "You dropped it back in that alley." He said, referring to when we first got pulled into this whole situation.

I just growled and pressed talk on the phone, "Hello?"

"Mickey Jackson, where the heck are you?!" I heard my dad say through the phone. I winced since I knew he was beyond pissed.

"Um hi daddy. Oh I'm just on a field trip with Jake." I replied saying the best excuse I had.

"That's bullcrap. We would have known if you were gone on a field trip. Now the truth." He said, clearly not believing me.

I heard something fizzle beside me and I saw Mirage's holoform beside me. He gestured for me to give him the phone and I hesitantly handed it over.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, my name is Dino. Mickey and Jake were both chosen to be advisors for the military because of their talents. Rest assured they are in safe hands." He said.

I could've sworn my jaw hit the floor. Where did he come up with that? Mirage handed me back my phone and after having my dad say good bye I hung up the phone.

"Wow thanks Mirage. You really saved my bacon." I said.

Mirage's holoform just nodded and replied ,"It was no trouble."

I just nodded and turned around to stare out the window. My eyes widened when I saw the Diego Garcia military base. It was even bigger than I had imagined. We slowly came to a stop in a room in one of the hangers which I guessed to be the main room since everyone was gathered there. My jaw dropped when I saw Jazz and Ironhide up and alive. I guess some bots stayed alive then. Jake and I slowly got out of Mirage and walked in front of him. I heard engines behind me and turned around to see that Mirage, Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-One had transformed. I then heard footsteps in front of me. I turned around along with Jake and saw standing tall in all his glory was the Optimus Prime.

"Mirage, who are the younglings?" He asked.

"They were being chased by Barricade sir." Mirage replied.

"Optimus Prime." I whispered though it seems that I was heard by everyone in the freaking room. Jake just face palmed and muttered, "You done it now."

"How do you know about us?" Ironhide asked, his cannons already up and spinning.

I held my hands up in defense. "Woah now. Just let us explain for crying out loud. And plus I thought you guys don't harm humans."

Ironhide just stepped forward some more, but thankfully Optimus intervened.

"Ironhide, stand down." He said.

Ironhide huffed and stood down but still looked at us in suspension. I couldn't really blame him.

"Now it would be best if you tell us about yourselves and how you know about us." Optimus said.

I sighed and unzipped my jacket with Jake doing the same. Just about everyone gasped when they saw my shirt and say Jake's.

"You see, where we come from you guys are nothing more than works of fiction. TV shows, comics, movies, book, video games, and lots of more things. Me and Jake here are what ya call Transfans. They are Transformers fans. In fact some of you aren't even supposed to be here right now! Jazz, the Arcee triplets, Ironhide, and Que all died in the movies. I still don't know why Michael Bay did that but he did. Anyway we didn't even know you guys were real until Barricade decided to show his ugly mug. Oh and my name is Mickey Jackson but just call me Mickey and over there is Jake Locket. Call him whatever ya want." I said, taking in a long breath after finishing that long explanation.

"You do seem to have proof that you know about us by your shirts. But how much exactly do you know?" Ratchet asked.

Jake and I just looked at each other and back at the bots and said "A lot."

They all just nodded.

Sunstreaker spoke up," I still don't trust them Prime."

I turned to look at him and Jake spoke my exact thoughts ," When did you land here on Earth? They didn't even show you in the movies even though they showed Sideswipe."

"Last week." Sideswipe answered for his twin.

I just nodded slowly and looked back at Optimus," So what now? Its not like we can go back since Barricade knows what we look like."

He seemed deep in thought before saying," You shall remain here at base."

Jake eyes and mine widened to the size of dinner plates. Did we hear him right?

"We can live here?" Jake shrieked like a bashee, while I just stared.

"Yes you can." Lennox said.

"But you will need gurdians." Jazz reminded us.

"Mirage you will be Mickey's guardian and Sideswipe you will be Jake's." Optimus said.

Jake and I looked at each other and screamed.

"YES YES YES!" We both screamed.

The others just looked at us amused. Sideswipe's jaw had dropped and Mirage just looked amused.

"Ok you two settle down." Epps said, though he had a smirk on his face.

We both calmed down, but we still had huge smiles plastered on our faces.

"Ok when trasfaned out now." Jake said.

They all looked confused but nodded none the less.

"Well come on let me show you too your rooms." Lennox said.

We both nodded. Lennox lead us down a bunch of different corridors, pointing out several things along the way. We both learned never to piss off Ratchet unless you want to be dodging some wrenches. We finally came to two small doors in the human part of base.

"Ok the one on the left is yours Mickey and the other one is Jake's." Lennox said.

We both nodded and went to check out our rooms. I went inside mine. My jaw hit the floor. This room was huge! It had a queen size bed with blue and pink sheets, a white nightstand beside it, a computer and a small desk, and a flat screen 24' inch tv. This was awesome! I yawned. I looked at my phone and saw it was 10:00 at night. I decided to go on ahead and go to bed. I went over to the bed and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My last thought was before I fell asleep was "This is a new start. Wonder whats next."

And I was out like a light.

Well how was it? I certainly tried my best. Please Review! Thanks. Shadowstalker out!


	4. Jake you lugnut!

**Disclaimer: Finally found the time to update this story! I have been busy all week. And I have a two page essay and a science project I still need to do. So yeah you the point. This chapter is starting from Mickey's point pf view. Anyways I do not own anything from Transformers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of "Hero by Skillet" playing once again. I yawned as I slowly sat up. I stretched my arms out to get some feeling back in them. I got out of bed and headed to the shower. The warm water on my skin felt nice.

"Aww it feels nice to shower again." I said happily.

I stayed in for about fifteen minutes then changed into a change of clothes. This time I was wearing my purple shirt with a picture of the Arcee triplets on it, some black leggings, a pair of light blue shorts, some black knee high boots with purple strings, some white fingerless gloves, and my favorite Autobot insignia earings.

After getting dressed, I walked out of my room and headed toward the main hanger. When I got there I saw only a couple of bots there. Those bots were Arcee, Chromia, Ironhide, Mirage, and Jazz.

"Whats up guys?" I said once I reached them. Jazz held down his hand which I quickly hopped on.

"Whats up lil lady?" Jazz asked. I just shrugged. I noticed the triplets looking at my shirt.

"Uh why are you guys looking at my shirt?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Cause we're on it." Arcee stated. I looked down at my shirt.

"Yeah. So? You guys are my favorite so I bought the shirt." I said with a smirk on my face.

Arcee and Chromia just smiled and nodded. I had a good feeling we would get along just fine.

"So where are the others?" I asked.

"They are gone to investigate an energon signal in Colorado." Mirage said.

I nodded. "Where's Jake?"

"I thought he was in his room." Ironhide said confused. Everyone else looked confused too. I thought for a second. Where was he? My eyes widened when I realized something.

"Jazz put me down now!" I yelled. Jazz sat me down.

"What wrong Mickey?" Ironhide asked. I didn't answer as I took off at high speed toward Jake's room. When I came to the door, I burst through and looked around. Jake wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Scrap!" I yelled. He actually did what I think he did. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see all the bots that were present looking at me.

"Whats wrong Mickey?" Arcee asked.

"Jake sneaked along with the Bots. He has done it plenty of times before while on field trips. Sneak away them reaapear." I told them.

Ironhide stepped foward, his cannons up and spinning. "Lets go get Jake."

I smirked and went to grab something out my purse. "Thank God I still have this thing."

The others looked confused until I showed them my gun. Ironhide looked pleased.

"Hey if we're going on a rescue mission then I need something to defend myself." I said.

They all nodded and transformed. "Who you gonna ride with Mickey?" Jazz asked.

I looked at all them. I decided to go with Arcee. If we were going to rescue Jake, I was gonna need someone to match my style.

"Ready when you are." I said.

They all revved their engines and sped out of base. Soon enough we were on the freeway heading toward Colorado.

"Lets do this." I said.

Hold on Jake! We're coming.

**Oh God! Jake went with the Autobots. Whats gonna happen! Will they get there in time or will they be to late? Find out some. Shadowstalker out! :)**


	5. Rescue Jake

**Disclaimer: Well I finally found the time to update this. I have been getting new ideas and I have school projects to do. Its been a busy week for me. So lets get on and enjoy the chapter. I do not own anything from Transformers. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

**Jake's P.O.V**

This was awesome! I actually sneaked along with the Autobots on a mission. Right now I am currently hiding in Bumblebee's back seat. I am pretty sure Mickey is gonna be steaming mad when I get back but it will be totally worth it. Now that I actually spent some time with the Autobots and gotten over my shock, I'm ready to go head on with the Cons. I just hope I don't get injured or Mickey will break more than just one of my bones. But once again this is awesome!

**Mickey's P.O.V**

I climbed off of Arcee after she stopped. We had finally reached Colorado.

"Are you guys sure this is where they went Ironhide?" I asked the weapons specialist.

Ironhide grunted. "If it weren't do ya think I would lead us here?"

"Fair enough 'Hide." I said. "So how in the world are we supposed to find the rest of the Bots?"

"That is what this is for." Jazz said, while taking out an energon scanner.

Jazz turned on the scanner and it started to beep faintly. He slowly moved it around in different directions until the beeping increased.

"This way." He said.

"Be on your guard. No one can ever know what those Cons are up to." I said.

They all deployed their weapons and slowly surveyed the forest that we were currently in. Arcee and Chromia deployed their plasma blasters, Ironhide activated his cannons, Jazz activated his energon blasters, and Mirage unsheathed his wrist blades. I grabbed my gun and held it up in front of me. We walked on for about fifteen minutes and we still hadn't found nothing.

"Well, where are they Jazzy boy?" I growled irritated.

Jazz looked over at me. "They should be around this corner. And Jazzy boy? Really?"

I shrugged. "That's what a lot of people call you back home."

"Ah." Was all he said.

"What do they call the rest of us?" Mirage asked.

I thought for a minute. "The most common nicknames for you guys are 'Hide for Ironhide, 'Rage for Mirage, 'Cee for Arcee, and 'Mia for Chromia."

They all nodded. We countinued walking until we heard gunshots. We quickened our pace and soon came to a clearing in the forest. Inside the clearing were the Autobots and Decepticon fighting. Arcee looked down at me.

"Mickey you go find Jake. We will handle the Cons." She said.

I nodded and ran off into the trees. I could faintly hear Ironhide cursing about the Cons. I shook my head and continued searching for Jake.

"Where is that lugnut!" I yelled out into the open.

I stopped running and looked around. I smirked when I saw Jake hiding behind a rock taking pictures of the battle. I slowly walked up behind him and did my famous greeting.

"Hiya!" I yelled in his ear.

"Gah!" Jake shrieked. "For Primus sake! Will you quit doing that?"

I growled. "Jake Locket! What the scrap were you thinking?"

Jake laughed nervously. "I wanted to get some pictures."

I just gave him the Gibbs slap and grabbed his arm. "We are leaving. Now." I growled dangerously.

He just nodded. Jake knew never to tick me off. We walked back to the clearing and saw that the Autobots were still battling the Decepticons. I kept my focus on Mirage as he fought. He was slicing and dicing the Cons to pieces. He tore threw every Con that came his way. I turned to Arcee who was not showing those Cons any mercy. She has her blasters out shooting the Cons to scrap metal. Everyone else seemed to be able to handle themselves just fine. After Optimus fired a shot at Starscream with his Ion Displacer, the Cons that remained had enough and retreated. Jazz looked around for a second.

"Where is Mickey and Jake?" He asked.

I grabbed Jake and walked into the clearing where everyone was waiting.

"Here we are." I yelled.

Optimus stepped foward. "Jake following us into the battlefield was foolish. You showed extremly poor judgement."

Jake looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

Optimus nodded. He then turned to the rest of the Autobots. "Autobots Transform and Roll Out!"

Everyone transformes and revved their engines. Sideswipe and Mirage opened their doors for us. I walked over to Mirage and Jake walked over to Sideswipe. We each climbed into our respective guardians and shut the door. Slowly we started driving toward the highway. Soon enough we were on our way back to Diego Garcia.

**And done! So how did you like the chapter? Cool huh? And in a few more chapters Mickey and Jake will go through their transformation. Go on to my profile and vote on whether they should become a cybertronian or techno-organic. Plus I have a new story out. Check it out. Shadowstalker Out**


	6. Party for The Autobots

**Disclaimer: Here is the next chapter of A Transfan Adventure. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh and starting with this chapter I will be responding to reviews. Oh and this chapter we get to hear Mickey sing! Awesome right? Well let's get started.**

**Review Replies:**

**Enchanted: Yeah I kinda made Jake to be like Miko from Transformers Prime. I thought it would fit his personality since he is a fan of Bulkhead. Thanks for loving the chapter. Here is your update now.**

**Stargliderxp13: Thanks for loving the story. I did not know that Diego Garcia is an island in the middle of the ocean but hey can't change it now. Thanks for letting me know so I won't make that mistake in the future.**

**Transformers girl 1234: Thank you. I try my best. You know that too TF girl. Here is the update now :)**

**This is starting from Mickey's P.O.V. Now I present to you the next chapter of A Transfan Adventure. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6

"Finally!" I yelled as we drove through the doors to Diego Garcia.

The Autobots, the soldiers, Jake, and I had been driving for two hours from Colorado and we had finally made it back.

Mirage chuckled. "You seem in a good mood."

I just shrugged. "I guess so."

He slowed down to a stop and I climbed out of his vehicle mode. I heard the sound of transforming behind me but I ignored it and walked over to Jake. He saw me coming over and immediately tensed up.

"Relax Shroud. I'm not gonna Gibbs slap you." I said, calling him by his nickname.

"You would be on the watch if your best friend was previously mad at you and she knew how to work so many weapons. I still blame your uncle for that Shadow." Jake defended, also calling me by my nickname.

"You work with weapons?" Ironhide asked, succeeding in catching everyone's attention.

I nodded. "Yeah my uncle is in the military. He's taught me about all kinds of weapons. Slag he even taught me how to make weapons."

"She's not kidding. She has two twin katanas hanging in her room." Jake added.

"I could learn to like this kid." Ironhide said smirking.

Jack leaned over to my ear. "Something tells me he is going to test your sharpshooting."

I just nodded. I walked over to Bumblebee.

"Hey 'Bee." I said loud enough so he could here me.

Bumblebee turned to me and said through his radio, "Hey there lil lady. What's going on with you?"

I smiled at the yellow bot. "Is Sam around?"

He nodded. Bumblebee motioned for me to follow him. I followed him down the hallway until he stopped in front of what I guess to be the Rec Room. He pointed inside and I saw two familiar faces. I smiled once I saw Sam Witwicky and Carly Spencer.

"Thanks 'Bee." I said before walking into the room.

I decided I wanted to hear one of Sam's famous shrieks and snuck along the back wall so he couldn't see me. Once I was right behind him I did what I do best.

"Hiya!" I yelled in his ear.

"AH!" Sam jumped like ten feet in the air and screamed like a little girl.

I burst into a fit of laughter. That was the funniest thing in all three of the Transformers live action movies. I looked over to see Carly laughing as well at how girly Sam's scream was. I wiped away tears of laughter.

"Oh God that was hilarious!" I yelled.

Sam was panting and looking at me with wide eyes. Once he had finally calmed down enough he screamed, "Who the heck are you!"

I smirked. "Names Mickey."

Carly smiled. "I'm Carly and this is my boyfriend Sam. It's nice to meet you Mickey."

"Yeah nice to meet you. Just please never do that again." Sam greeted.

"Nice to meet you guys too. I take it you two didn't get the memo that I already knew about you, the bots and cons, and just about everything else that's going on." I said, smirking at their surprised looks.

"How did you know that exactly?" Sam asked.

"Where I come from you guys are just works of fiction so I know pretty much everything. Oh and I'm not the only new person on base. My friend Jake is also here. God only knows what he is up to." I replied.

"Well let's go meet them." Carly said.

"Sure let's go." Sam said.

We all walked out of the Rec Room and back to the main room. I looked around for Jake and saw he was talking to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I walked over to him with Sam and Carly right behind me.

"Jake look who I ran in to." I said.

Jake looked over and smiled when he saw Sam and Carly. I walked over to him and slung my arm around his shoulder.

"Jake I believe you know Sam and Carly?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "Indeed I do. It's an honor to see the dude who saved the world from Megatron, The Fallen, and Sentinel Prime. And his girlfriend who helped him out."

"Well when you're involved in an alien war things get crazy." Sam said.

Suddenly I got the greatest idea. "Hey do you guys want to have a party?" I asked Jake, Sam, and Carly.

"Why?" Jake inquired.

"Cause these guys deserve a break. Plus it can be a surprise party. But we will need more people to help out." I answered.

Sam seemed to think for a second. "Maybe I could get Lennox and Epps to help out."

"Maybe you could call Mikayla." Jake suggested.

"Now why would I call my ex-girlfriend?" Sam asked confused.

"Cause I'm pretty sure while she may or may not hate you she doesn't have anything against the Bots. Plus I wanna meet her." Jake said seriously.

Carly looked at her boyfriend. "Maybe it won't be that bad Sam. Plus you guys could still be friends. This could be a good chance for you guys to settle on good grounds again."

"As much as I think this is kinda crazy I can't help but think this might actually work." I said.

Sam finally relented and pulled out his phone. "If this works you three so owe me." He grumbled.

"Let's go in to my room so we can put it on speaker." I said.

We all sprinted to my room and as soon as we walked through the door Sam put the phone on speaker. After three rings the familiar voice of Mikayla rang through the phone speakers.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Uh hi Mikayla." Sam said awkwardly.

A growl came from Mikayla. "What do you want Sam?"

Sam sighed. "Look Mikayla I know we're not together anymore but I need your help. Me and a couple of friends are planning a party for the Bots. I know you may hate me but I know you don't hate the Bots. So for the love of God can you please just come through with this."

It was silent on Mikayla's end for a second. "You guys are at Diego Garcia?"

"Yes. Thank you so much Mikayla. Oh and I hope we can still be friends. You know start over?" Sam said thankfully.

"Sure Sam." Mikayla said warmly before hanging up.

Once she hung up we all smiled.

"Yes!" Sam screamed to the heavens in victory.

"It actually worked." Carly said.

"Thank the Lord!" Jake and I yelled.

We all celebrated before we calmed down. I laughed a little before turning serious.

"Okay that's done. Now we have to get Lennox and Epps in on the plan." I said.

"Yeah just one thing. Where are they?" Carly asked.

Just as she said that Lennox and Epps burst into my room, locked the door, and slid against the wall panting.

"What the world happened to you two?" Sam asked.

"All we have to say is never tick off all of the Arcee triplets when they're in the same room." Epps said.

"Okay then." Jake said slowly.

"Well now that you two are here we have something to ask you." I told the two soldiers.

"Shoot." Lennox said.

"We were wondering if you would be willing to help us prepare a party for the Bots. Mikayla is going to help too." Jake said.

Lennox and Epps glanced at each other before replying, "Sure."

"Okay let's get started. First things first we need to get the decorations." Carly said.

"I can ask Mikayla to get that on her way here." Sam said before taking out his phone and walking away.

"So what to do now?" Lennox asked.

Before I could answer Sam came back over to us. "Mikayla said she is at the store now."

I nodded. "Okay. We need someone to distract the Bots and make sure they do not, and I mean do not, come in to the Rec Room."

"I'll do it." Epps said.

"OK. Next we need someone who can cook and knows where the energon goodies are." I said.

"That would be us." Carly said, while gesturing to Lennox

"Great. Jake, Sam, Mikayla, and I will handle the decorations." I said.

"Alright people. Let's move out." Jake said.

We all ran out of the room. Lennox and Carly headed toward the kitchen and the rest of us headed toward the main room. Once we reached the main room we saw a familiar red motorcycle roll in. The rider pulled off her helmet and revealed herself to be Mikayla.

"Mikayla?" Sideswipe asked in shock.

"Hello guys. Long time no see." Mikayla said.

"Y-yes indeed." Mirage stuttered.

She grabbed the bags and headed toward us. She smiled at us and we all, except Epps, sprinted toward the Rec Room.

"Okay. So now that I'm here can I get an introduction Sammy boy?" Mikayla asked once we reached the Rec Room.

"Oh yeah sure. Mikayla this is Mickey, Jake, and Carly." Sam pointed to each of us as he introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mikayla said.

"Same here." I said.

"Okay let's get decorated. Epps won't be able to keep the Bots out of the Rec Room forever." Jake said.

We all nodded and got straight to work. I fixed my hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way while I worked. I handled the streamers, Sam and Jake handled the balloons, and Mikayla fixed the stereo system and set up a disco ball. In about half an hour later Lennox and Carly came in with a bunch of chips, sodas, cake, and energon goodies. They came over to help me with the streamers since they was taller than me. One hour later we were all done setting up. We all jumped when Epps came running in.

"They're coming!" He screamed quietly.

"Hit the lights!" I hissed.

Lennox hit the lights and soon enough we heard the Bots and the rest of the soldiers walk in.

"What the frag are they lights doing off?!" Ratchet bellowed.

I sent a text to Lennox telling him to turn on the lights. Soon enough the lights turned on and we all yelled, "Surprise!"

The look on the Autobot's faces were priceless! They all either had wide optics or slacked jaws. I smiled and I was pretty sure everyone else was too.

"You like the party cause we planned it just for you." Mikayla said smirking.

"Indeed we did." Jake said.

"You planned this all on your own?" Optimus asked curiously.

"We all helped out but Mickey is the one who came up with the idea." Lennox said.

All eyes were suddenly on me. I stepped forward,

"You guys have done so much for Earth. You saved Mission City, saved us from death at the hands of The Fallen, and you saved us from that traitor Sentinel Prime. Even after Sector 7 kidnapped Bumblebee, Galloway tried to make you leave, and the government kicked you off the planer you all still saved our lives. We did nothing to deserve you kindness and yet you stilled remained loyal to Earth and its inhabitants. Optimus died for us for crying out loud! Some people don't even know about all this. People like Galloway and Mearing think you guys are just robots that don't have feelings and are only programed for fighting the Decepticons. But I thought since you guys have done so much for our planet that you should get something in return, even if you didn't ask for it." I said proudly.

Everyone stared at me in shock after I finished giving my little speech. Jake even looked surprised. I just continued staring at Optimus. I meant what I said about the Autobots. Some people don't even realize all these guys have done for our planet. Finally Optimus knelt down to look me in the eye.

"Mickey you are truly wise beyond your years. You have expressed your faith in us unlike no other human that we have ever met. You show the true qualities of a leader. You are right that we have remained loyal to your planet and the humans that inhabit it, even after they have threatened us many times. You have done nothing to deserve our kindness or our protection but as you probably already know I will not allow this planet, or any planet, to fall to the hands of our Decepticon foes. Cybertron has fallen dark due to this war. We Autobots pledged to protect all life. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. So we proudly accept your gift after you have worked so hard to express your gratitude for us. Thank you Mickey Jackson." Optimus said sincerely.

I smiled gratefully. "Your welcome Optimus Prime."

Optimus looked over to Sam, Carly, and Mikayla. "You three have also been a great help to the Autobots over the past three years we have been on your planet. Sam and Mikayla, without you two Megatron would have the Allspark and The Fallen would have terminated the planet Earth. We give you many thanks. Carly, even though we have not known each other for that long I must save I am grateful to you for getting Megatron to see reason, even if it was only for a short amount of time. You have truly proven yourselves as valuable allies."

"Jake while you may have been careless in your actions in following us into the battlefield you showed extreme bravery. The true mark of a warrior." Optimus said.

Now Optimus was facing all five of us. "Now I offer you this. I, Optimus Prime, offer you a chance to become official officers of NEST and help us in every way you can."

I smiled. "I accept. My loyalty to the Autobots has never been questioned and I am not about to stop now."

"I accept. If my best friend is going I want to do everything in my power to keep her safe." Jake said.

"I accept. If I can stand the battle between Megatron, The Fallen, and nearly everything else that has happened since the day I met you guys, I can join NEST." Sam said.

"I accept. I wanna protect the people I love." Mikayla said.

"I accept. I may have only known you for a short time but you have definitely earned my trust and loyalty." Carly said.

Optimus stood to his full height. "I welcome you to The Autobots and NEST."

I smiled. "Now let's get this party started. Lennox hand me that microphone."

"So you gonna sing for is tonight Mickey?" Jake asked me.

"Yep." I said.

"What are you gonna sing for us tonight?" Sunstreaker asked.

I thought for a moment. "I am gonna sing "Stay by Miley Cyrus"."

"Lets here it then." Epps said. He turned on the music and I started singing.

_Well It's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you didn't mind_

_And if you ever wondered_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost you in this moment_

_The time kept slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Ooh Oh I miss you_

_Ooh oh I need you_

_I love you more than I did before_

_And here today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one could your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay _

_Well I try to live without you_

_And tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_Hoping you're doing the same_

_And somehow I feel closer_

_And I can hear you say_

_Ooh Oh I miss you_

_Ooh oh I need you_

_I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one could take your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay always stay_

_I never want to lose you_

_And if I had to I would choose you_

_Oh stay please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold on to_

_Cause my heart would stop without you_

_Love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one could take your place_

_It gets harder every day_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay_

_I will stay I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask I will stay_

_I will stay I will stay_

I ended the song with my voice going soft. The Autobots and everyone else in the room clapped their hands or servos. I did a little bow and looked at everyone with a smile.

"Wow! Mickey that was awesome!" Sam yelled.

"Thanks." I said.

"I never knew you could sing." Mirage said.

I smirked. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Suddenly Sideswipe smirked. "Hey Mickey and Jake, you two said you know almost everything about is right?"

Jake and I nodded our heads in unison.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Why don't we give you a little quiz?"

"You are so on." I said.

Soon enough we were all sitting down in a circle on the Rec Room floor. I smiled as I knew almost everything about this universe of the Transformers franchise. Looking over to Jake, I could see he was just as ready as I was.

"Okay what's first?" Jake asked.

Sam smirked. "Okay here's your first question and it's for Mickey. Who was the first Decepticon I met?"

I scoffed. "Really, that's all you got? It was Barricade."

"Correct." Sam said.

"Now for something harder. Jake, what was the ship named that brought the second wave of Autobots here?" Sideswipe asked.

"The Xantium." Jake answered easily.

"Correct." Sideswipe said.

"I have a question for both of you. Who was the owner of the Star Saber?" Optimus asked.

"Prima, the first of the Thirteen from what I heard and your descendant." Jake and I said in unison.

"Correct." Optimus said smiling slightly.

"Anything else you want to ask us?" Jake asked.

"Not really." Mikayla asked.

"Alright. We still got hours until night so let's get this party back on track." Jake said smiling.

I smiled. This party was going to be a blast!

**Done! Did you like it? I know I did! I do not own Miley's song, she does. I will update soon. Oh and Mickey and Jake will be transforming into Cybertronians in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please go to my profile and vote on whether the should become Cybertronians or Techno-Organics. Hope you enjoyed. Shadowstalker Out!**


	7. Shooting and Love life

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter of A Transfan Adventure. I am glad that you all are enjoying my stories so far. Just to let you guys know that I do only three stories at a time so updates will probably be spaced out. I do update when I have the time though. Okay let's get started.**

**Review Replies:**

**Enchanted: Thank you. Mickey's leadership moments will become more often as the story progressed so her and Optimus will be having many future talks. Here is you update now.**

**Bombdiggitynumerouno: Thank you for the compliment. Yeah I am pretty sure some of our fellow transfans would want to do that. Enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Transformers in any way. I only own Mickey and Jake.**

Chapter 7

I yawned as I woke up. I looked around and saw that everyone had fallen asleep last night. The Autobots were scattered around the walls and floors while the humans were all either scattered around the DJ system or on the couch. The only ones that were on the couch were Jake and I.

"Dang. We must have been really tired last night if we didn't have the energy to walk to our rooms." I muttered.

I looked down at myself and saw that I had the same clothes on as yesterday. I silently jumped off the couch, my boots clattering against the metal floor. I jogged over to the door, jumping over Ratchet's foot in the process. I jogged down the halls to my room and stepped inside. I walked over to the nightstand and picked up my phone. It was 11:00 A.M. in the morning. I groaned as I walked over to my bag, which my Lennox had insistently went to my house and retrieved. Epps did the same for Jake. Thankfully my iPod happened to be in the bag.

"Now let's see. What to wear? What to wear?" I asked myself as I searched through the bag.

I finally decided on what to wear after about fifteen or twenty minutes.

"My favorite." I said happily.

I had picked out a black tank top with purple and gold streaks, a pair of white jeans with hot pink streaks on the pockets, a pair of black army boots, a pair of gold fingerless gloves, and my favorite heart shaped locket. I walked in the bathroom and started the shower. After freshening up, I put on my outfit for the day and tied my hair in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my phone off the nightstand, and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall and stepped inside the Rec Room. Everyone was still fast asleep.

"Jeez these guys are some deep sleepers." I muttered to myself.

I walked over to Lennox and grabbed his rifle from its holster. I grabbed some ammo and walked into the middle of the room. Aiming for the ceiling, I shot three rounds that sounded with a loud bang. The first to awake was Ironhide followed by everyone else who had their weapons up and running at the sound of a gun going off.

"About time you guys woke up." I smirked.

Lennox woke up and saw me holding his gun. He looked from me to the holes in the ceiling from the gun shots.

"Who are you, Black Widow in disguise?" Lennox asked in shock.

"No. I just know how to shoot." I answered simply.

"Any you woke us up by firing a fragging gun?!" Ratchet yelled.

I looked him dead in the eye. "It was either the gun or the grenade. Take your pick."

"On second thought forget anything I just said." Ratchet said.

"I thought so." I said.

"Never mess with Mickey when she has a gun." Jake said.

I walked over to Lennox and gave him back his rifle. I looked over to Sam who was staring at me. I walked over to him.

"Sam? You in there?" I asked.

Sam snapped out of his trance and stuttered, "Yeah I'm fine. Just wondering how the world did a fifteen year old girl just shoot a rifle!"

"I told you guys already. My uncle is in the military and he taught me how to shoot." I explained.

"I still can't believe that you can shoot as good as me." Ironhide grunted.

I glared at the mech. "Want a bet?"

Everyone, except Ironhide, stared at me in shock. I bet they were wondering 'what the world is she doing?'. I was right because just after I said that Epps looked at me like I had gone insane.

"What are you doing? This is the Autobot weapons specialist we're talking about here." Epps whispered.

"Ha! You couldn't beat me in a shooting match even if you were a Cybertronian." Ironhide proclaimed.

"Sure about that cause if you haven't noticed yet, I shot a hole in the ceiling." I said, while pointing to said hole.

Ironhide looked up at the hole and then back at me. "Fine fleshy. You want to go up against me. So be it."

**Later at the Training Room**

I tightened my grip on Lennox's rifle that he let me borrow. I looked up beside me to see Ironhide warming up his fusion cannon. Ironhide and I had agreed to do a shooting match. Que was going to create holographic version of Decepticon foot soldiers. Whoever can shoot the most 'Cons wins. Jake walked over to me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, this is _Ironhide_ we're talking about. Plus he has a fusion cannon while you have a rifle." He said.

I smirked. "Did I mention I made some modifications to the ammo?"

Jake looked in me warily. "What did you do Mickey?"

"Oh I just made them slightly more…destructive." I said, the smirk still on my face.

Jake looked at me like I had grown a second head. "How did you do _that_?"

I turned to face him. "I'm a mechanic remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jake said.

I smiled as I remembered my old job. Back home I used to work at an auto shop. My boss's name was Josh. I used to fix cars, motorcycles, trucks, and anything else. When I add that to the military training my uncle gave me, I learned how to make the ammo in the gun stronger and faster.

"Hey fleshy." Ironhide called.

I looked over to him and saw he had his fusion cannon out which either meant they were going on a mission or the shooting match was getting ready to start. I chose the latter of the two.

"So are we going to start shooting or not?" Ironhide asked.

I nodded and tightened my grip on the rifle even more.

"Start this thing Que!" I shouted.

Que nodded and pressed a button on his remote that he had grabbed out of his subspace. Everyone, except Ironhide and I, stepped back as static started to fill the air. Soon enough about twenty or thirty 'Con foot soldiers appeared. Before Ironhide could even activate his cannon, I started shooting. I loaded the ammo in the gun at lightning fast speed and shot at two of the Decepticons. I smirked as three 'Cons instead of two blew up. I had designed it for any 'Con in the range of the shot would blow up along with the one I had shot at. Ironhide stared at me in shock, but he soon started shooting as well.

"That all ya got 'Hide?" I asked quietly so no one could hear me.

I shot at some more 'Cons and this time four of them blew up. I smirked in victory as there were only two Decepticons left. Before Ironhide could even shoot, I ran up to the 'Cons, slid across the floor much like Lennox had did in Mission City, and shot both of them right in the spark. I looked over to Ironhide and smirked when I saw the shocked lock on his faceplates.

"How?" Was all Ironhide managed to get out.

"Like I said, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." I said.

"We need to bring her on some missions cause this kid can shoot." Epps said.

I smirked. "I would love to be able to shoot off the 'Cons helms."

Jake shook his head. "You watch way too many action movies Mickey."

I glared at him. "Says the dude who watches Transformers Dark of the Moon every night before he falls asleep."

Jake glared at me. "Says the girl who has Transformers posters covering her whole wall."

"Says the dude who has Transformers action figures everyone where around your house." I retorted.

What Jake said next made me want to go crawl to the Decepticons and ask them to shoot me.

"Says the girl who had a crush on Mirage ever since she started watching the Transformers franchise!" Jake yelled but immediately slapped a hand over his mouth after he realized what he had just said.

My eyes widened when he said that. I saw Mirage staring at me in shock. I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran out of the Training Room and down the hallway.

"Mickey wait!" Jake yelled but I ignored him.

When I reached my room, I ran inside and slammed the door shut. I jumped on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. Since I was alone now I didn't care if anyone saw me do the one thing I hadn't did since I was five. I cried.

"Oh my God that is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." I sobbed.

Jake burst in to my room and ran over to me.

"Oh God Mickey I am so so sorry! I don't even know why I did that. Please forgive me." Jake cried.

I didn't say anything. I was too embarrassed. All I did was cry into my pillow. Jake lifted me up and cupped my face in his hands.

"Come on now Mickey don't cry. Come on baby girl give me a smile. I miss your beautiful smile." Jake said softly.

"Jake." I whimpered as I buried my head in his chest.

Jake rubbed his hand up and down my back comfortingly. "It's okay Mickey."

"Come on I know that was probably the most embarrassing thing that has probably ever happened to you. But you're Mickey Jackson. Frag when you were first learning how to play guitar and everyone at school laughed at you all you did was glare at them. How is this any different?" Jake asked.

I sat up and glared at him. Even when I cried I could still manage a very menacing glare. "Because you lugnut this is my love life we're talking about."

**Outside Mickey's Room**

"Should we go in there to keep her from hurting Jake?" Epps asked nervously.

"If someone is going in there, it's not gonna be me." Lennox said.

'Not me either." Sam, Carly, and Mikayla said in unison.

"Slag you if you think I'm going in there." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said.

"Don't even ask me." Jazz said.

"With the way she shoots I don't think I want to go in there at all." Ironhide said.

"I'm a medic not a counselor." Ratchet said grumpily.

"I'm not sure I want to go in there." The Arcee triplets said in unison.

"It's not going to be me." Jolt, Bumblebee, and Que said in unison.

"Forget it. We're only tiny little 'Bots. She could scrap us in a nanosecond." Wheelie said, while motioning to Brains.

Everyone stared at Mirage and Optimus since they were the only ones who hadn't said anything. Optimus just motioned to Mirage.

"Since it's pretty clear I'm part of this I want to be the one to talk to her." Mirage said bravely though it was clear that he was just as nervous as the others were.

"If you say so. Just keep yourself from getting injured. I heard the girl was a mechanic as well." Sam said.

That made Mirage even more nervous than he already was.

**Mickey's Room**

"Are you kidding? Mickey you have to be joking?" Jake said.

I looked him dead in the eye. "No I'm not kidding."

"You're afraid that Mirage won't like you back." Jake repeated.

"Yeah. I mean he's a Cybertronian from who knows what galaxy and I'm just a fifteen year old human girl who can work military weapons." I said.

"You're gonna be sixteen in a week remember." Jake reminded me.

I smiled slightly. "I know." Then my smile turned to a sad frown. "That doesn't change anything though. Mirage is probably only who know how old. He's lived for only Primus knows how many centuries. Wait forget centuries, he's lived for who knows how many eons."

Jake looked at me. "Okay you have a point there but there is one option left."

"Oh and what is that?" I asked.

"We could spray energon all over you and see if you turn in to a Cybertronian or a techno-organic like Sari Sumdac." Jake suggested.

I looked at him with a shocked face. "NO! I want to live thank you. Plus energon is poisonous to humans."

"There's a chance it could happen like in those fanfictions you read. Take the Talida Prime stories for example." Jake said.

"Okay first of all Talida was already a techno-organic because she had a human mom and her dad was OP. Second I haven't read one storie where someone gets turned in to a techno-organic. They always get turned into Cybertronians. Take Jack Darby from Transformers Prime. People like to make him a Cybertronian a lot because of how Ratchet said his was like Orion Pax." I pointed out.

Jake seemed to be in deep thought for a second before saying, "Okay you have a point but it's not like it would be the end of the world if Mirage didn't like you back."

Before I could say anything, someone came in my room. Jake and I turned around to see who entered. When I saw who it was, I thought about how this day could get any worse.

The person that came in the room was Mirage in his holoform.

**End of the chapter. Okay next chapter Mickey and Jake will be going through their transformation so go to my profile and vote. I see a lot of you like the idea of them turning into Cybertronians. We'll just have to wait and see who wins the vote. Looks like Mirage knows Mickey's secret now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	8. Cybertronian Transformation

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of A Transfan Adventure. I'm glad that so far I am getting success on my stories. Okay so Mickey's crush on Mirage isn't a secret anymore. Let's see what happens.**

**Review Replies:**

**DragonScouter: Thanks for loving it Dragon! You're about to find out what happens now. *smirks***

**Enchanted: Yes she is. Just wait 'till she goes through her transformation. Jake can do some crazy things. Go look him up on my profile. He says some crazy things without even thinking about it. Oh trust me my friend, Mirage's visit is going to be *stops as she thinks about the right word to use* interesting and unique.**

**TFGal1234: Hey! Thanks for the compliment. Here is your update :D**

**Stargliderxp13: Oh the story's continuing alright! Sorry my friend but the will not remain human. If they become Cybertronians then we know they will not remain human. If they become techno-organics they will be only half human. But that won't stop the story from being totally awesome now will it?**

**Bombdiggitynumerouno: Thanks! Here is your update XD**

**Okay as you all know Mickey and Jake will be going through their transformation this chapter. Will it be Cybertronian or Techno- Organic? We'll just have to see. Let us begin with the next chapter of (Me: Drum roll please! All my reader out there: *drum roll*) A TRANSFAN ADVENTURE! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I stared at Mirage's holoform in shock. I have seen it only once but I never got a good look at him. Mirage's holoform was wearing a red t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, a pair of red Michael Jordan shoes, and he had the signature royal blue eyes of an Autobot.

"Mirage?" I barely managed to say.

"Yes senora." He said.

Jake looked between me and Mirage. "You know what? I'm just going to leave you two alone."

Jake walked out of the room and I guessed he was going towards the Rec Room. I looked back at Mirage and sighed.

"Look Mirage, you weren't exactly supposed to hear that." I sighed.

Mirage shrugged. "Well I did. What's so embarrassing about it anyway?"

I stared at him in shock. "You're a Cybertronian from a planet that only how many light years away and I'm a human who knows military training, works as a mechanic, and I'm only 15 for crying out loud!"

Mirage walked up to me and did the one thing I did not expect. He kissed me. My eyes widened but I immediately relaxed. Mirage pulled back and smiled at me.

"Now was that so hard? I'm pretty sure we can make this work." He said.

I'm pretty sure my voice had stopped working. _The_ Mirage had kissed me! Am I dreaming or did that actually just happened?

"Did that just…" I trailed off cause my voice left me.

Mirage nodded and smiled. "Yes it did Mickey."

I just nodded dumbly. "Okay so how is this gonnna work?"

"We'll make it work." Mirage said. "I promise."

I smiled. "Same here."

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone but I hissed in pain as my head started to hurt. Mirage walked over to me and I feel to my knees and grabbed my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine, just a headache." I said as the pain faded away.

**With Jake**

I walked down the hallway back to the Rec Room when my head started to hurt. I hissed in pain as I grabbed my head. I became confused when the pain just stopped.

"What the frag was that?" I hissed.

I thought I should go see Ratchet but I immediately decided against it. If Mickey found out, I'm toast. I walked inside the Rec Room and over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I flopped down on the couch and groaned. I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong Jake?" Sunstreaker asked.

I cracked one of my eyes open. "I am so bored!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other with a smirk. They had a gleam in their eyes that I could recognize anywhere. I soon smirked as well.

"Who are we playing a prank on this time boys?" I asked grinning like a madman.

The twins glanced at each other and said, "Prowl."

My grin widened as I looked at them. Right when I was about to say something, a crippling pain went through my head.

"OW!" I cried as I grabbed my head.

Since Sideswipe is my guardian he immediately began to worry. "Jake, are you okay?"

I just cried out in pain again. I heard Mirage storm in with Mickey on his hand holding her head in pain as well.

What the slag was going on?

**With Mickey a couple minutes earlier**

I sat on my bed with Mirage right beside me staring off into space. While I was thinking, I found myself silently singing one of my favorite songs.

_I came to win, to fight_

_To conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive_

_To prosper, to rise_

"What's the name of that song?" Mirage asked.

"Fly by Nicki Minaj and Rihanna." I answered easily.

"Sounds like a pretty good song." Mirage said.

"It is. Makes me think about my stubborn uncle." I laughed.

"What is he like?" Mirage asked in return.

I smiled. "He was awesome. He taught me everything I know. From who to shoot, to making weapons, and how to fight."

"What's his name?" The red autobot asked.

"Kyle Jackson." I answered.

Mirage smiled. "I hear your going to be sixteen next week."

I stared at him in shock. "Jake told you didn't he?"

Mirage only nodded. I was about to respond when a crippling pain went through my head.

"OW!" I screamed in pain.

"Senora, what's wrong?" Mirage asked.

I only screamed in pain again. Mirage picked me up bridal style and ran out of my room. He laid me gently on the floor and his holoform disappeared. He transformed back into his real form and picked me up. He ran down the hall and burst into the Rec Room. I barely managed to look and saw Jack holding his head in pain as well. What the frag was going on?

"What is going on with both of them?" Sideswipe shrieked.

"I don't know. Let's go find Ratchet." Mirage said.

"GO TO THE FRAGGING MED BAY THEN!" I screamed in pain.

Mirage and Sideswipe ran at breakneck speed towards the Med Bay. I was clutching my head the whole way. I had shut my eyes because the pain was so intense. I opened them to see that we were in the Med Bay.

"Ratchet!" Mirage screamed.

I heard crashing followed by a couple of Cybertronian curses as Ratchet burst into the room. He was about to scream but once he saw Jake and I he immediately went into full on doctor mode.

"What happened?" He said.

"We don't know. Their heads just started hurting and well this happened." Sideswipe said urgently.

"Sit them on the medical berth. NOW!" Ratchet ordered.

Mirage and Sideswipe sat us on the berth and stood back as Ratchet scanned us. When the scan was finished, he stared at us in shock.

"By the Allspark." He gasped.

"Fill us in here Doc." Sideswipe said.

"They're changing into Cybertronians." Ratchet said surprised.

Had I not been in pain at the time, I would have screamed. But since I was in pain, I just settled for groaning. I felt black spots clouding my vision. I soon passed out from pain. The last thing I heard was Mirage calling my name and Sideswipe calling Jake's.

_*Dream Sequence*_

"_AHH!" I screamed as I fell down into a desert._

_I landed on solid ground and looked around. I was in a desert that was somehow familiar to me. It then hit me like a ton of bricks. This was the place where Sam met the Thirteen Primes. _

"_Mary mother of Primus." I gasped._

"_Hello younging." A deep voice said from behind me._

_I turned around to see someone I never thought I would meet. It was Prima, the first of the Thirteen._

"_You're Prima?" I asked slowly._

_The large mech nodded. "Yes I am."_

_I stared at Prima in shock. "You're Prima." I laughed. "I'm actually standing in front of Prima."_

_Prima smiled at me. "It seems you did not expect this."_

"_No I did not. But with what's happened to me these past few weeks, I learned to expect the unexpected." I said smiling._

"_You are very wise for your age." Prima said._

_A compliment from a Prime? Much less Prima? Okay, did I land in crazy world or something? I looked up at Prima with a serious face._

"_If you don't mind me asking Prima, how am I becoming Cybertronian?" I asked._

_Prima looked down at me with a serious face. "Do you remember your story back in your dimension, A Robot Romance?"_

_I looked confused but I answered anyway. "Yes I do. Why?"_

"_The prophecy you made up, do you mind repeating it?" Prima asked._

_I looked up to him as I told him the made up prophecy with all seriousness in my voice. "Millennia ago, there was a mech and a femme, a prince and a princess. They ruled over different parts of Cybertron. Princess Starlight ruled over Iacon. Prince Skywalker ruled over Polyhex. Fate decreed that they would meet. Soon they did. But it was not for social affairs. Far in the Sea of Rust laid a beast named Predaking. His powers were stronger than the prince and princess combined. Though there was one way he could be cast back into an endless slumber. The legendary artifact called The Crystal. The Crystal was divided into three parts. The Crystal of Power, the Crystal of Wisdom, and the Crystal of Courage. Prince Skywalker was granted The Crystal of Wisdom upon birth just as Princess Starlight was granted The Crystal of Courage. But alas Predaking was granted the Crystal of Power. But that did not stop the two royals. Together the combined their powers and cast Predaking back into the Sea of Rust, thought they could not take his power away from him. But legend said that Predaking's incarnation would rise up and take his place. But the incarnations of the prince and princess will rise again as well. But unfortunately, while they will have the symbol of the Crystals, unlike Predaking's descendant they will have to search for the Crystals."_

_Prima nodded. "Do you know why I ask you to recite the prophecy?"_

_I shook my head. "No I don't. Why did you?"_

"_Because the prophecy is not as made up as you thought it to be." Prima told me._

_It took a minute for his words to register in my mind. "Wait, so you're saying that the prophecy is actually real?"_

_Prima nodded. Even though I knew yelling at him was wrong, I had to say something._

"_WHAT!" I screamed. "Are you freaking telling me that a prophecy that I thought I made up is actually real? But that doesn't make any fragging sense! I made that in the Transformers Prime dimension! This is the live action movie world! Plus even if it is real in this dimension, who are the incarnations? Arcee and Mirage are totally not in love in this dimension!"_

_I panted as I glared at the titan. Prima just stared down at me patiently._

"_Are you finished?" He asked._

_I pushed some hair out of my face. "Yeah, I just needed to rant." I turned to look at him. "But seriously, how is that possible?"_

"_First of all young one the prophecy will not go out like you planned it. Only the romance will happen." Prima explained._

_I sighed in relief. "Thank God." I then looked confused. "But who is Mirage's femme?"_

_Prima only stared at me. I stared at him until my eyes widened in realization. "OMG! I'm his femme aren't I?"_

_Prima nodded. "Yes. Now it is time for you to return to your world. Your transformation is complete."_

_I nodded and looked at him. "Can you still come visit me? You know, if I ever need anyone to talk?"_

_Prima smiled. "Yes, I would like that."_

"_Woah wait a second, where are we?" I asked._

"_The Pocket Dimension." Prima answered before everything started to fade away._

_In a flash, I was back in my world._

_*End Dream Sequence*_

I groaned as I slowly woke up. I looked around and I gasped when my eyes landed on Jake, or better yet a Cybertronian Jake.

"Oh my God." I gasped.

Jake was not a Cybertronian mech who was not much taller than Ironhide. He was probably as big as Bumblebee. He had forest green armor with silver streaks. From the looks of it, he probably had some heavy duty weapons. Most likely either some powerful cannons or a powerful sword. I looked down at my Cybertronian body and smiled.

"I look just like Shadowstalker." I smirked.

Shadowstalker was my OC when I wrote fanfiction back home. I had black armor with pink highlights on the crest on my head and on the wrist things on my wrist. I had two gold and purple streaks on each of my arms and legs. I knew I had crystal blue optics with pink pupils as well. I also knew which weapons I have already. I heard a groan from beside me and saw Jake starting to wake up.

"Hello sleepyhead." I said.

He turned to look and me and his jaw dropped. Jake then looked at himself and his eyes widened.

"How? What? Why?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't know but it's pretty cool." I then looked around. "Ratchet!"

The green medic came running in when he heard me scream. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on me and Jake.

"Well it seems that your transformation was successful." Ratchet said.

I nodded. "Indeed. Our transformation seemed as if it was planned because it came so sudden."

Ratchet looked at me in surprise. "You seem to be taking this fairly, well?"

"I guess so." I shrugged.

Mirage and Sideswipe suddenly burst in. When they saw us, their faceplates were priceless.

"Woah." They both gasped.

Jake and I glanced at each other. We knew we had a lot of explaining to do.

**Finally they went through their transformation! Cybertronian won. Mickey and Jake will get their Cybertronian names next chapter. Now because I have to do something for school in the next minute I have to wrap this up. Next chapter will be weapon testing! Hope you enjoyed! Shadowstalker Out!**


	9. Meet Caitlyn Tony

**Disclaimer: Hello to all my fellow fanfiction readers and writers! Here is the next chapter of A Transfan Adventure. I'm happy that so far you all are enjoying this story. Trust me, the party's just getting started. *smirks* Let's get on the road.**

**Review Replies: **

**SilhoutteSeeker: That's alright. Everyone has their own writing style and what they like to read. None taken.**

**Transformers girl 1234: Thanks! Yes Mirage and Mickey will be the main couple in this story. I bet you can't guess who Jake gets paired up with *smirks***

**Enchanted: That's alright. Romance stories are probably my *thinks* fifth or sixth favorite kind of movies. I'm more of an action kind of girl. Yes Mickey and Jake survived the transformation harm free thankfully. Yes A Robot Romance is going to tie in to this story more than you know. Here is your update right now!**

**Cybruis: *smirks* Maybe you will. I think I know just what to do. Thanks for the idea!**

**And now I present to you the next chapter of (Me: Blast your cannons Ironhide! Ironhide: *blast his cannons so loudly they sound like fireworks*) A TRANSFAN ADVENTURE!**

Chapter 9

"Hey Mirage." I grinned nervously.

Mirage stuttered. "What? Huh? How?"

Sideswipe just continued to stare at Jake and I, though mostly Jake. I smirked at them. Jake just grinned nervously.

"Yes Mirage and Sideswipe, they are now Cybertronians. Now would you quit staring at them like they're a cube of high grade energon?!" Ratchet snapped.

"Okay okay." Sideswipe said backing up slightly.

"Okay, now I would like to scan you to make sure all your systems and bio-mechanisms are working properly." Ratchet said, already activating his scanner that he had in his wrist.

I shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Go on ahead." Jake said.

Ratchet nodded once and scanned us. He hummed in thought as he looked at the scans. He then turned back to look at us.

"Everything seems to be working properly." Ratchet said.

I nodded and stood up off the berth. With all the fanfictions, I read back home I knew how to walk in my Cybertronian form. Jake, however, fell on his aft. I laughed slightly. Ratchet seemed surprised that I knew how to control my new body so easily.

"How do you know how to control your Cybertronina frame so easily when Jake only stood up once and yet he still fell?" Ratchet asked earning a glare from Jake.

"Let's just say I do a lot of reading about you guys." I shrugged.

Ratchet only nodded and went over to help out Jake get accustomed to his new form. I walked over to Sideswipe and Mirage with a smile. I smacked Mirage on the helm.

"What was that for?" He yelped.

I rose an optic ridge. "You know you could've just ran to the Med-Bay in your holoform right?"

"Yes but I could make it here faster if I was in my real form." Mirage defended himself.

I only smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now that I'm a Cybertronian, we can make this work easier."

Mirage smiled one of his charming smiles. "I know. Want to go to the main hanger and show off your new form?"

I thought for a second. "I'm normally not one to show off but I do want to see everyone's reaction."

"Let's go then." Mirage smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh so you're gonna leave me huh?" Jake yelled from across the room.

"Sorry dude! You're on your own this time." I yelled back as I walked out of the room.

Mirage and I walked down the halls of the base and soon we found ourselves in the main room. Once I stepped inside, everyone stared at us.

"Hey everyone." I said.

In a swift second, I was pinned against the wall by no other than the weapons specialist himself.

"Who are you?" Ironhide growled.

I smirked. "Don't you recognize my voice?"

Ironhide seemed to stare at me long and hard until he finally gasped, "Mickey?"

Everyone else that was present gasped as well while Sam's jaw hit the floor. I smirked.

"Yeah it's me." I said still smirking.

"Mickey, dare I ask how did this happen?" Lennoz asked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

I shrugged. "As crazy as it sounds, I don't really know either. Oh and Jake's a Cybertronian now as well."

I thought Sam's jaw couldn't go any further. I was wrong because as soon as I said that he jaw dropped even lower. I giggled slightly. Sam surely is a classic comedy sometimes. Okay now that just sounded weird.

"Jake's a Cybertronian too?" Epps asked in shock.

"Yes he is Epps." I responded.

"Okay what's going to happen now? Pigs fly?" Sam groaned.

"Okay now you're just going overboard Sam." I stated.

"Hey! It's all I got!" Sam yelled.

I just shook my head and looked over to Optimus who hadn't said a thing. I walked over to him.

"You seem pretty quiet." I mused.

Optimus looked down at me. Even though I am now a Cybertronian, I was still shorter than him.

"I am merely pondering about recent events." He said, looking at me seriously.

I figured he was talking about me so all I did was nod. "Alright."

I walked back down the hall way and back to the Med Bay. I heard a crash and then I kicked it up to sprint. I burst in to the Med Bay and I burst out laughing. Jake was sprawled out on the floor with his faceplate on the floor. Ratchet was shaking his head and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Mickey Jackson!" Jake screamed.

I only laughed even harder. I was laughing so hard I had to lean on Ratchet for support.

"Oh my Primus." I managed to say between laughs.

Jake just glared at me as he managed to stand up. I had finally calmed down and wiped a stray year from my optics.

"So what are our Cybertronian names going to be?" I asked him.

Jake seemed in deep thought before replying, "I want mine to be Cybruis."

I nodded. "It suits you."

"Indeed it does. What do you want yours to be?" Jake asked in return.

"I want mine to be Shadowstalker." I answered easily.

"Now that definitely suits you." Jake answered with a smirk.

I smirked as well. "I know. I knew I would find a way to use that name somehow." I then thought about something totally random. "I wonder what Caitlyn is going to do once she finds out we're gone."

"Who is this Caitlyn?" Ratchet asked before Jake could say anything.

"She's a friend of mine and a co-worker when we used to work in my dad's auto shop together. That girl is obsessed with you guys." I shook my head.

"Not as obsessed as she is with Avatar: The Last Airbender. I swear every time she watched an episode and we were with her, she would tell us every single detail and she would have the biggest smile in history on her face." Jake said smiling slightly.

I smiled. "Ah Caitlyn and her Avatar: The Last Airbender." I sighed.

"Your friend seems interesting." Ratchet commented.

"Yeah she is. We call ourselves the Triple Threat Trio." Jake smirked.

"Yeah. At first it was it was just Mickey and I since we had been best friends _way_ before we met Caitlyn. Then it all changed when she showed up. Caitlyn was the new girl at school. I had seen her a couple of times around Sante Fe, New Mexico before she finally came to school there. Being the new kid in school, she was immediately picked on by the school bully, Johnny. Jake and I found her hiding in a closet crying. We were only, like what, 11 or 12 years old at the time. Jake and I found her right before class started. That day our friendship began." I explained with a smile as I remembered how that day went.

"You three seem to have quite the history." A voice said.

Ratchet, Jake, and I turned around to see Arcee leaning against a wall looking at us. Jake jumped like five feet in the air and shrieked.

"Don't do that!" Jake shrieked.

Arcee only shrugged in response. She then looked over to me.

"So I take it that's Jake over there?" She asked.

I nodded in response. "Yep."

Arcee only nodded and went over to talk to Ratchet. I walked out while Jake only sat on the medical berth. I sighed as I realized he was going to be in the Med Bay for a while. I walked down the halls until I came to Mirage's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the smooth velvet like voice that I loved.

I walked inside and saw Mirage leaning against his wall, stating off into space. I tapped his shoulder with my finger and snapped him back to reality.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You okay?" I asked concerned. "You were staring out into space."

Mirage nodded with a smile and wrapped his servos around my waist. "I'm fine Mickey. I was just thinking about all the new things I could do with my wonderful girlfriend."

"Who is that?" I asked curiously. Whoever was the lucky femme I was going to have a _serious_ chat with her.

Mirahe chuckled. "It's you senora."

"Oh." I said. "That's great."

"Indeed." Mirage said softly.

Just then, Sunstreaker burst through Mirage's door. He was panting, probably from running.

"Mickey and Mirage! Optimus wants to see you two in the main room. NOW!" Sideswipe said before skating back out the door on his wheels.

Mirage and I glanced at each other before racing out of the room. We skidded to a stop in the main room and looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There seems to be Decepticon activity in your old neighborhood." Jazz reported.

I walked forward and frowned when I saw a picture of my neighborhood on the screen. What made me panic was that the Decepticon who I recognized as Sideways was in front of Caitlyn's house.

"Oh scrap no." I hissed in anger.

**Sante Fe, New Mexico**

Sitting in her room was a fifteen year old girl listening to music on her iPod touch 4th generation. The girl had dark brown hair with blue highlights that at the moment is in a ponytail, and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Autobots Forever, Decepticons Never!', a pair of light blue jeans with a ripped knee, a silver belt with a buckle that looked very similar to Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender, a pair of black Michael Jordan shoes, and gold heart shaped necklace. This awesome fifteen year old was Caitlyn Tony. Right now, she was listening to "Awake and Alive by Skillet". Caitlyn started singing to the song as it started.

_(Instrumental)_

_I'm at war with the world and they…_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe in to me_

_At last_

_I'm Awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want_

_Cause this is my life_

_Right here (Right here)_

_Right now (Right now)_

_Stand by God and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_(Another instrumental)_

_I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought a soul_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I believe what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want_

_Cause this is my life_

_Right here (Right here)_

_Right now (Right now)_

_Stand by God and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking Up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking in the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep _

_In your arms, I feel you breathe into me-he_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_(Guitar solo)_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want_

_Cause this is my life_

_Right here (Right here)_

_Right now (Right now)_

_Stand by God and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

Caitlyn heard her phone ring and turned off the music. She took out her headphones and walked over to her Samsung Galaxy S. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw the name 'Mickey'. She pressed talk and held the phone to her ear.

"What's up Mickey? I have been trying to call you for the" Caitlyn asked.

Caitlyn heard the familiar voice of her friend come through the phone speakers. _"Caitlyn! Thank God you're okay. Okay I don't have time to explain but do not, and I mean do not, leave your house until you see a Chevy Camaro pull in your yard. If it is anything but a Camaro, do not go outside. You got me?"_

Caitlyn went from happy to confused. "Mickey, what's wrong? Why don't you want me to go outside?"

"_Just trust me on this. Oh and for the love of God if the car does not have a driver do not freak out and please make sure it is a CHEVY CAMARO!" Mickey yelled before hanging up._

Caitlyn took the phone away from her ear and ran to the window. She looked down and saw a police car.

"What the frick is a police car doing at my house?" She said. She then muttered, "Thank God my mom is not at home. She would have a heart attack."

Caitlyn thought about what Mickey said. She knew she could trust Mickey but she thought she could just sneak out. No sooner than she thought that, a Chevy Camaro _without a driver _pulled across the street. Caitlyn looked even more confused. Just what did Mickey get herself into?

"If Mickey has gotten me into some big scrap, so help me I will kick her in the place where the sun don't shine." Caitlyn muttered.

She ran out of her room and downstairs. She grabbed her phone, iPod, and her denim jacket. Caitlyn ran out the door and across the street. The mysterious police car revved its engine making Caitlyn doubt that it was an ordinary police car. The door to the Camaro opened and she jumped in, landing in the passenger seat with a thud. The Camaro's engines started up and it drove away. The mysterious police car backed out of Caitlyn's drive way and followed them. Caitlyn clutched the passenger seat as the Camaro sped down the street.

"Okay a cop car without a driver and a Camaro without a driver." Caitlyn muttered before her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Caitlyn then looked in the driver seat and gasped. "You're an Autobot. Holy Mary Mother of God you're Bumblebee!"

The radio cackled to life saying, "Yep, yep, yep."

Caitlyn cracked a very huge smile. "Oh my God! I'm riding in an Autobot." She then frowned. "I'm guessing the cop that is the Decepticon scout Barricade?"

A static sound was heard and Bumblebee's holoform appeared in the seat. "Yes it is."

Caitlyn looked surprised but Bumblebee said something before she opened her mouth. "Yes I can talk in my holoform."

Bumblebee's holoform looked around 16 or 17 years old. He had dirty blond hair with black tips and the electric blue eyes of any Autobot. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, black jeans, and yellow converse. Bumblebee's holoform looked exactly like he would be if he was an actual human.

"Wow you look amazing." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks." Bumblebee smiled.

Bumblebee drove through the traffic on the freeway, intent on putting as many cars between him and Barricade as possible. He opened a com-link with base.

"Bumblebee to Base, come in." His holoform said.

"_You must be using your holoform if I can actually hear you voice?" A familiar voice said._

Caitlyn shot up in her seat. "Mickey! What the heck are you doing at the Autobot base?"

_Mickey chuckled. "Long time no see Caitlyn. I'll answer your questions as soon as you guys make it back to base. Just don't be surprised when you see how I look now."_

Caitlyn smirked. "Mickey Jackson, you always did have a crazy sense of style."

"_Yeah, let's just say I'm not exactly human anymore. I have to go for now. Bumblebee is almost at base anyway." Mickey said before cutting the link._

Caitlyn frowned. "That's weird. It's not like Mickey to keep secrets from me."

Bumblebee sighed in relief. "Thank God Barricade left." He then turned to Caitlyn with a serious face. "Don't worry Caitlyn. Mickey is fine. Things have just changed ever since she came to base."

"Don't tell me she's war hardened?" Caitlyn asked with wide eyes.

Bumblebee frantically shook his head. "Oh no. She had not even been in the battlefield with us once. Well by the Allspark look here we're at base."

Just like Bumblebee said, they just drove into base. Bumblebee's holoform disappeared and Caitlyn slowly hopped out of Bumblebee. Said bot transformed and walked over to stand by Wheelie and Brains. Caitlyn recognized everyone except one femme. The femme smirked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn stared at her until her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You recognize me Caitlyn?" The femme asked in a very familiar voice.

Caitlyn just continued to stare until she finally managed to squeak out, "Mickey?"

Mickey nodded. "Yep. Though my Cybertronian name is Shadowstalker."

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah okay. Now do you mind explaining just how you got caught up in this scrap?"

Everyone glanced at each other. They knew they would be here for a while. Shadowstalker sighed.

"Well it all started last week…" She started.

**Okay everyone! That's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh and I have another OC! Hooray! Caitlyn is going to have a guardian just like everyone else so don't worry. I can't wait to decide who she gets. We'll just have to wait and see. Shadowstalker Out!**


	10. Vehicle Modes and A Vist from Galloway

**Disclaimer: Hello to all my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter of A Transfan Adventure everyone. This is my New Year update people so expect a very interesting chapter. Okay everyone, let's get this show on the road.**

**Review Replies:**

**TFGirl1234: Thanks for the enthusiasm my friend. *smirks* Here is your update now so don't go all fangirl on me. Enjoy!**

**Cybruis: Yeah but I aim to make all my readers happy so I thought "Hey why not use one of my reader's name?" I just thought of it so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DragonScouter: Thanks Dragon! Yeah I was kinda aiming Caitlyn to be like my best friend. Though I know I can never make someone to match her very unique personality. And when I say unique, I mean it in a good way. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Enchanted: If she looks like Shadowstalker, she has to have her name now wouldn't she? *smirks* Yeah Caitlyn is in for a load of scrap. Hope you enjoy the update Enchanted.**

**This chapter starts in Mickey/Shadowstalker's P.O.V. Now let's get on with the next chapter of (Me: Ironhide, you know what to do. Ironhide: Indeed I do Shadowstalker *blast his cannons) A TRANSFAN ADVENTURE!**

Chapter 10

"And it all lead up to you standing right here before the Autobots." I finished explaining the whole story to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was shocked to say the least. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slacked. I stared at her with an amused smirk on my face. In about five seconds she should be back to normal.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Mickey, I mean Shadowstalker, you are officially going to be the end of me."

I laughed slightly. "I thought I already was."

Caitlyn waved her hands around frantically. "You were, but this is just going overboard."

Optimus stepped forward. "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn immediately became serious and asked, "Yes Optimus?"

"I think it would only be appropriate to assign you a guardian just in case the Decepticons target you again."

"That's alright with me." Caitlyn shrugged.

Optimus looked over to Chromia. "Chromia, you will be Caitlyn's guardian."

"Understood Prime." Chromia responded.

"Is that alright with you Caitlyn?" Optimus looked down at Caitlyn.

I knew Chromia was her favorite Autobot in this universe so I just waited for her response.

Caitlyn only grinned like a madman and said, "It's fine Optimus. I would love for Chromia to be my guardian."

Optimus smiled, though it was barely noticeable. "Alright Caitlyn."

Before anything else could be said, a crash came from the med-bay followed by some very loud swearing from Ratchet that I shall not name and Jake yelling about only who knows what. I sighed and shook my head. I walked to the med-bay and I'm pretty sure Caitlyn was behind me. I walked inside and gasped. Jake, I mean Cybruis, and Ratchet were on the floor surrounded by a bunch of tools.

"Primus, what happened in here?" I asked.

"It looks like an ambush came." Caitlyn said as she looked at the two mechs.

Ratchet and Cybruis looked up at the sound of a new voice. Cybruis looked surprised that Caitlyn was here. Ratchet just looked confused.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" Cybruis asked.

"Oh Barricade attacked my house." Caitlyn shrugged.

I looked down at her confused. "That's weird. I thought I saw Sideways on that screen."

Caitlyn only shrugged. "Probably got called back by Megatron or something."

I only shrugged and looked back at Ratchet. "Let me guess, Cybruis still hasn't learned how to control his new body yet?"

Ratchet's shoulders slumped. "No he has not. What I want to know Cybruis is how your friend here can learn how to control her new body when she was in it for less than a klik and you can't control yours and you've been in here for a groon!"

Cybruis only shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Shadowstalker."

I only shrugged. "I told you I read a lot about you guys."

Ratchet only shook his head and mumbled something in Cybertronian. I shrugged and went over to help Cybruis up. I sat him on the berth and shook my head.

"Cybruis my friend you really are clumsy." I said.

"Hey don't blame me!" He exclaimed.

I only shrugged and walked out of the med bay. I walked down the hall until I was back in the main hanger. I walked over to Optimus who was talking to Lennox. I cleared my throat and they both looked over to me.

"Shadowstalker, what is it that you need?" Lennox asked me.

"I was wondering when me and Jake, who is now called Cybruis, are going to get vehicle forms." I stated.

"What kind of vehicle forms do you want?" Optimus questioned.

"I want a motorcycle." I answered easily. "I don't know about Cybruis though."

Optimus only nodded and his optics dimmed, indicating he was on the com-link with someone. Two minutes later, his optics brightened back to their original color and he looked at me.

"Arcee is going to help you find a vehicle form to your liking." Optimus told me.

I nodded. "Alright."

Just as I said that, Arcee wheeled in to the main room and came over to me with a smile. "are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm ready. I just gotta ask just where are we going?"

"You'll see. We'll need some help from Que though." Arcee replied.

I nodded and together we both walked over to Que who was working on something. Arcee wheeled over to him while I kept walking slowly. This particular 'Bot had a habit of blowing up stuff so I wanted to be as far away from said explosion as I can.

"Hey Que, can you fire up that new invention you programmed?" Arcee asked.

Que nodded enthusiastically with the mad scientist look on his faceplate. "Of course." He then walked over to a remote that was nearby. He pressed a button and a very familiar green portal appeared. I swear my jaw dropped.

"Y-You built g-ground bridge?" I stuttered.

"Yes I did." Que said proudly. "Why does this surprise you?"

"Because there is only one other Transformers universe that I know of that uses a ground bridge and that's the Transformers Prime universe. In this universe, from what I saw in the movies, you guys either traveled in your vehicle forms or by plane travel." I said, still staring in shock at the ground bridge.

"Well that is how we used to travel and we still do, though for long distances, we were getting tired of driving. It was just a waste of energon." Arcee stated. "So Que here invented the ground bridge, after nearly frying us all about five times."

I chuckled at that. "That's Que for ya. Now let's go find me a vehicle mode."

Arcee smiled at me and together we walked through the ground bridge. I smiled as I realized where we were.

"Picking to search for a vehicle in Los Angeles, California," I said as I looked around. "Good choice."

"Where do you think my sisters and I got ours from?" Arcee laughed.

I shrugged. "New York?"

Arcee only laughed and shook her head. We walked on through the valley we had found ourselves in and soon enough we came to a motorcycle dealership. I whistled as I looked at all the sweet motorcycles.

"Nice rides." I said as Arcee and I ducked behind a tree to avoid being seen by humans even though they pretty much knew about us now after the events of Dark of the Moon.

"Yeah. They have some pretty sweet bikes here." Arcee smirked.

I nodded. "Hey, why are we hiding if the humans pretty much know about us?"

Arcee only shrugged. "Optimus said that we should hide because some humans aren't exactly that trusting of us. Galloway is a great example."

"Wait, I thought Mearing was your liaison now?" I asked confused.

"No Galloway's still here. Wait who is Mearing?" Arcee asked confused.

I only stared at her confused. "Well that's weird. In the movie, Galloway quit."

Arcee only shrugged in response and crept closer to the motorcycle dealership. I soon followed her and I looked around. I saw four motorcycles that I liked which were a Ducati 848, a Suzuki B-King 2008, a MV Agusta F4 R312, and a Kawasaki ZX10R.

After fifteen minutes of debating, I said, "I want that one." I pointed to the Kawasaki ZX10R.

Arcee whistled. "Nice choice. Now all you have to do is scan it. Just concentrate."

I took a deep breath and looked at the motorcycle. I looked at it and I had to keep myself from jumping when a green beam shot from my eyes and scanned the motorcycle. Once it was finished, I felt my body start to shift to adjust to my vehicle mode.

"Well that's a new story to tell." I shook my head.

Arcee only laughed and wheeled ahead of me. I had to run to catch up with her and soon I slowed down.

"Now we go back to Diego Garcia." Arcee said before her optics dimmed.

Just as her optics brightened back up, a ground bridge opened up in front of us. We both walked in, or wheeled in Arcee's case, and soon enough we were standing right beside Que.

"I see you and hot stuff are back." A voice called from below.

I looked down and saw Wheelie. I rose an optic ridge and said, "What did you call me?"

"Hot stuff. Got a problem with that?" Wheelie asked.

"Hey don't make her mad now. She has grenades on her Wheelie." Another voice said.

I looked over to the balcony and saw Brains standing there. I rose an optic ridge at what he said.

"Don't worry Brains I know what I'm doing." Wheelie said.

I bent down to face him. "Yeah keep moving Wheelie."

I walked away from him, ignoring the shocked looks from many of the people in the main room. I walked down the hall just to bump in to someone.

"Hey watch it!" A male voice yelled.

I looked up and saw that I had bumped in to Sunstreaker. "Really Sunny? It wasn't that bad."

"Who told you that accursed nickname?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Your brother." I said.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker screamed as he ran off to find his brother.

I shook my head and stood up. I walked in to the med bay and saw Cybruis walking around without falling. I clapped for him, causing him to jump.

"Wow you actually managed to walk around on your own and now fall. I'm impressed." I said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny Mickey." He said.

"So did you get your vehicle form yet?" I asked.

"Yep. I got a Chevy Silverado." Cybruis smiled.

"Nice." I smiled back. "I got a Kawasaki ZX10R."

"I thought you would get a motorcycle." Cybruis smirked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smirked.

Cybruis only shook his head. "Now we should see our holoforms. They probably look like us."

"Most likely." I shrugged as we both walked out of the med bay.

Before anything else could be said, Chromia came up to us. "Shadow, Cybruis, Prime wants to see you two in the main hanger."

"Alright 'Mia." I replied.

Chromia nodded and zoomed back to the main room. Cybruis and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both walked down the corridors and soon enough we walked in the main room. I groaned internally when I saw Director Galloway on the catwalk talking to Optimus. Said 'Bot looked over to us and motioned us to come over. I walked over to him with Cybruis right behind me.

"Yes Optimus?" I asked.

"Shadowstalker, I believe you and Cybruis know Director Galloway already." Optimus said while motioning to the man.

"Yes we do." Cybruis said.

"_More than you think." I thought._

"So I take it your two are those humans turned Cybertronian that Optimus just informed me of?" Galloway asked.

"Yeah we are." I answered.

Galloway nodded. "Ok then. I would like to give you two the ground rules if you want to live on base."

"Fine by us." Cybruis said, though it sounded like he forced himself to.

"Alright. Rule 1: Do not pull pranks on anyone." Galloway started.

I zoned out on what he said after that. Galloway gets on my last nerves. Even Mearings isn't that bad and that's saying something.

"_In a meeting with Galloway huh?" Mirage asked over the com-link._

"_Yeah. I swear the guy is going on forever about some ground rules and whatnot." I replied._

_Mirage chuckled. "Yeah. When I arrived, he went on for an hour max."_

"_Oh joy." I said sarcastically before ending the comm._

"Hey, are you even listening?!" Galloway yelled, tearing me from my thoughts.

I looked down at him. "Yeah I'm listening."

Galloway glared at me. "Well it sure looks like your daydreaming."

"May seem like it, but I'm not." I answered smoothly.

"Alright then." Galloway said. "Now I would like to inform you both that before you can even scan vehicle forms you must get approval from the government."

"Wait hold on." Caitlyn said as she and Chromia walked in. "When did that happen? I'm pretty sure the Autobots have the right to scan vehicle modes when they want to."

"Just who are you?" Galloway asked her.

Caitlyn crossed her arms. "I'm Caitlyn Tony."

"How old are you?" Galloway questioned.

"I'm fifteen." Caitlyn replied.

"Just who do you think you are then interrupting a government official?" Galloway glared at her.

Before Caitlyn could say anything, I glared at Galloway and said, "Caitlyn was just expressing her opinion Director Galloway. Anyone of any age has the right to do that."

"Be that as it may, she still does not have the right to interrupt me like that." Galloway retorted.

"Watch it fleshy. This is my charge you're talking about." Chromia said threateningly.

Galloway laughed. "This just proves my point about how irresponsible you 'Bots are. You're letting the _weapons specialist's sparkmate _have a human charge."

"Director Galloway." Optimus said. I could tell he was angry by how his voice seemed strained.

I smirked. There was not a lot that could make Optimus angry. If you made Prime angry, you're in for it good.

"Yes Optimus?" Galloway looked up at the Prime with his usual expression.

"There is not a lot that could make me angry." Optimus started causing Galloway to cringe slightly. "But I would appreciate it if you did not talk about my troops. Chromia is a very equipped warrior and I believe she is capable of watching over Caitlyn."

Galloway scoffed and walked over to the door out of the base. He walked outside which made me sigh in relief.

"I swear that guy gets on my last nerve." I stated.

"I hear ya." Chromia agreed.

Optimus sighed. "Galloway is only concerned for his planet. Though sometimes I wish he could stop being so annoying some times."

Cybruis gasped. "Oh my?"

"Is it true?" I continued.

"It can't be." Caitlyn piped in.

"Does the great Optimus Prime actually find a human annoting?" Cybruis, Caitlyn, and I finished together.

Optimus and Chromia only stared at us in a very weirded out way. Caitlyn and I laughed while Cybruis shook his head.

"And The Triple Threat Trio strikes again." Caitlyn said while striking a rock star pose.

Cybruis laughed. "Sure did."

I smiled at the sight and leaned against the wall, my winglits twitching on my back. Things are about to get interesting around here.

**Alright everyone! That was the next chapter for A Transfan Adventure. You have no idea how long it took me to choose a vehicle mode for Cybruis. But I finally decided on a Chevy Silverado. I was going to have him be a GMC Tophick, but I decided against it. One: I didn't want him and Ironhide to both have the same alt. mode. Ironhide gets his own! And Two: I just like Chevys. Alright everyone that's it for now. OH and since A Transfan Adventure was mostly supposed to be an intro story for the sequel to it there is only going to be one or two more chapters to it. Most likely two though. I hope you enjoy the chapters that are to come. Shadowstalker Out!**


	11. Training and A Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with another chapter of A Transfan Adventure. Just three more chapters until the end of this story everyone! Or more. It depends on what I write. I just hope you like what is to come. Alright everyone, let's get started.**

**Review Replies:**

**Luna Uchiha666: Thanks! Yeah funny and sweet, my best combination. *smiles* Oh I'm going to give it my all since the story is almost finished. Your update has arrived and I hope you like it.**

**Cybruis: 3 things. One: I don't really know about Rodimus that much so I can't answer that one. Two: Yeah Chevys are my favorite brand of car. Three: Well that's a freaky coincidence.**

**TFgirl: Thanks! **

**Enchanted: I don't think you have but I agree with you on so many levels right now. Galloway is a pain in the aft. I like Mearings more and that's saying something coming from me since the government in the live action films seriously annoys me. Yeah Chromia is a great guardian and Galloway can't say slag about it! How's this for an update my friend?**

**Okay everyone! I present to you the next chapter of (Me: Ironhide frag it you should know what to do by now! Stop drinking that slagging high grade and do your thing! Ironhide: Hey no one gets between me and my high grade! *fires cannon at highest level*) A TRANSFAN ADVENTURE!**

Chapter 11

I stared at Prime surprised. "Optimus forgive me for doing this, but are you out of your fragging mind?!"

Optimus apparently wasn't fazed by my outburst. "You will need training Shadowstalker and I believe, that since he is our weapons specialist, that he will be able to train you and Cybruis efficiently."

I still stared at him. "You have a point Optimus, but this is _Ironhide_ we're talking about. I would have been fine with someone else, frag even Sides and Sunny, but Ironhide of all the 'Bots? He will tire us out before we get through ten freaking minutes of training!"

Optimus sighed. "You do realize that you're going to be training with him and that my decision is final no matter what you say?"

I groaned. "Fine. You win Prime, but I'll get some payback."

I could have sworn Optimus smirked. "I will remember that."

I just shook my helm and walked down the halls of the base. Just recently we had been transported to Nellis Air Force Base in some part of the U.S that I honestly don't remember. I never did pay that much attention to the names of these places in the movie unless it was important.

"Prime, I swear you're going to be the end of me." I muttered.

Optimus and I had become close friends to say the least. It was kind of like a brother and sister relationship. I scoffed quietly. It would be just a dream if I was ever related to Optimus Prime. Things like that only happen in the fanfictions. I grunted as I bumped in to someone. I could have sworn I heard a motorcycle engine and I had an idea about who I ran in to. I looked up and gasped. I thought I had bumped in to Arcee or Chromia, but I had actually bumped in to Elita.

"Oh scrap Elita I so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." I apologized.

Elita waved it off. "No problem. It was my fault for using my thrusters in the base. You're the kid who got turned in to a Cybertronian right? Mickey?"

"_This is why I have to actually meet everyone on base personally." I thought._

"Yeah that's me." I said. "I'm called Shadowstalker now though."

"That's a good name." Elita said. "Suits you."

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged.

"Well it was nice meeting you personally. We should talk some more, though unfortunately I have to get to a meeting with Major Lennox." Elita said.

"Alright." I said.

Elita nodded and zoomed away on her wheel. I smiled softly and I walked down the hall to the Rec Room. I stepped inside and saw Cybruis, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker talking quietly in a corner. I walked over to them and raised an eye brow.

"Alright. What prank are you planning this time?" I asked.

Sideswipe yelped and turned to looked at me while Sunstreaker face palmed and Cybruis jumped five feet in the air.

I looked over to Cybruis. "Hey, Optimus has told Ironhide to train us." I then narrowed my optics. "So buck up and let's move!"

Cybruis groaned."He just has to choose Ironhide didn't he?"

I shrugged as we both walked to the training room. "I don't like it either, but I honestly do see why he chose 'Hide."

"Why?" Cybruis asked curiously.

"Well because he's the weapons specialist for one." I shrugged. "Then from what I read on the wiki, Ironhide has trained countless soldiers during the war."

By the time I said this, we had already made it the training room. I looked around and I saw numerous targets and practice dummies. I also saw a simulation panel in the corner. I guessed it was probably for creating actual versions of Decepticons, drone or officer, for the Autobots and NEST teams. I looked over to the shooting range to see Ironhide firing up his cannons to the highest level.

"Frag." I hissed.

"What is it?" Cybruis asked before I pointed to Ironhide and his cannons. "Frag."

"Hit the deck." I hissed as 'Hide fired.

We both ducked just as a large amount of targets exploded. I cracked one of my optics opened and saw Ironhide smirking in satisfaction. I stood up and walked over to him. Cybruis stood up and went to stand by the door. I also saw Sam and Carly come in holding hands.

"Hey Ironhide." I said.

Said mech turned to me and smirked. "Hey Shadowstalker, did you enjoy the show?"

I laughed dryly. "Yeah. After nearly getting my helm blown off!"

"Oh sorry about that." Ironhide said sheepishly.

"So you're not going to be shooting anymore because we're in here?" Sam asked nervously.

"Not really." Ironhide shrugged.

"Now can we start this training thing already?" Cybruis asked.

Ironhide became confused."What training?"

"Optimus said you were supposed to be training us." I said.

"He never told me." Ironhide shrugged then his optics went wide.

Cybruis and I shared a look and we then looked at Ironhide. In perfect unison all three of us yelled at the top of our vocal processors, _"PRIME!"_

**Two minutes later**

"Optimus Prime, get your tin can aft over here." I growled as I walked in the main room with Cybruis and Ironhide right behind me with murderous glares.

Sam and Carly were running behind us trying to calm us down and keep us from killing Prime. So far they were having no success in doing that.

"Woah wait guys calm down. I'm sure there is a perfect logical reason why this happened." Sam said, waving his arms around frantically.

"Sam is right. Optimus will certainly explain this." Carly added.

We didn't listen to either of them as we walked over to Optimus who apparently had seen us coming over. Epps saw our angry faces and cursed silently while moving a great distance away.

"Yes?" Optimus asked as we stopped in front of him.

"Why didn't you say anything about me having to train this two?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus looked confused. "I didn't say anything about you having to train them Ironhide."

We all then chorused, "What?"

I stuttered. "B-But you told me earlier that you wanted me and Cybruis to train with Ironhide."

"No we just discussed that in the meeting that you two were supposed to train under Chromia _and_ Ironhide." Elita said as she walked in to the room.

"Huh?" Ironhide asked.

"Wait if Prime didn't say that then who did?" I asked. "Cause I swear I talked to him earlier. It looked just like him."

It was silent for a minute before everyone in the room came to a shocking conclusion. Everyone, except Optimus, screamed, "_SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!"_

**In the Rec Room with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker**

"_SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!"_ The twins heard.

"Took 'em long enough." Sunstreaker laughed.

Sideswipe laughed. "We pulled a great prank this time brother."

"Yeah, but shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, getting the frag out of here?" Sunstreaker asked nervously.

Sideswipe came to same conclusion and they both ran out of the main room only to run straight in to everyone who was in the main room.

"Scrap." Sunstreaker hissed.

The twins ran around them and jumped over Arcee just to escape. They heard two motorcycle engine and looked behind them to see Elita and Shadowstalker in their vehicle forms chasing after them and they were rapidly catching up. Sunstreaker muttered Earth and Cybertronian curses under his breath. The twins transformed in to their Chevy Corvette vehicle forms and floored it.

**Shadowstalker P.O.V.**

"Frag." I muttered as the twins left the base and floored it.

"Well we tried. Let's just get back to the others and get your training started." Elita said.

I shrugged and we both sprinted back to the others who were waiting for us in front of the Rec Room. Chromia had apparently shown up and was waiting patiently beside her sparkmate. I smiled at her as I saw Caitlyn on her shoulder.

"So when do we start this training?" I asked.

"Right now." Cybruis groaned.

"Let's get this over with them." I said.

Chromia, Ironhide, Cybruis and I walked to the training room down the hall. Once we were there, I leaned against the wall. Ironhide seemed to study us for a second before his optics remained on Cybruis.

"I want to test you." He finally said.

Chromia smiled."I guess I get to train you Shadow."

I smiled back at her. "Sure does."

Ironhide and Cybruis walked off to the other side of the training room while Chromia and I stayed where we were. Chromia walked up to me.

"So show me what your weapons our first." She instructed.

I nodded and ejected my wrist blades. Chromia nodded in satisfaction and motioned for me to show her my other weapons. I nodded and transformed one of my servos in my ion displacer and transformed my other servo in to my nucleon shot cannon.

Chromia whistled. "An ion displacer. If I were stupid, I would suggest Optimus was your brother."

I laughed. "Yeah. It would be a miracle itself if that were true."

Chromia only laughed. "Alright. What else ya got?"

I retracted my cannons and unfolded my backplates to reveal two twin katanas. I grabbed one of them and grabbed a grenade off the side of my hip. Chromia smirked.

"Wow, you have some very interesting weapons. They are simple, yet effective." She said. "Now all you have to do is learn how to use them. I can help you with your nucleon shot cannon and the grenades. Mirage will have to help you with the wrist blades."

"Who will help me with my katanas and my ion dispacer?" I asked curiously.

"Optimus." Chromia said.

"Ok." I immediately responded.

Chromia nodded. "Alright now let's get to the shooting range and test out your cannon."

I nodded and followed Chromia over to the shooting range. I nearly doubled over in laughter when I saw the sight before me. Chromia, no matter how much she knew she shouldn't, was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh my Primus Ironhide what are you doing?" I laughed.

Ironhide and Cybruis looked like they were supposed to be sparring, but Ironhide had Jake pinned against a wall while Cybruis was sporting so many dents and scratches I don't want to count all of them.

"He said he wanted to spar as soon as we started. Didn't even want to test out his weapons." Ironhide shrugged.

"Now I regret that." Cybruis grunted.

Chromia laughed slightly. "Alright 'Hide go easy on the mech."

"I agree with her." Cybruis grunted.

"Fine." Ironhide huffed.

Chromia and I shook our helms and walked off to the shooting range. Chromia led me over to a numerous amount of a targets.

"Okay to shoot your cannon all you have to do is make a mental command for it to shoot. Try it." Chromia instructed.

I took in a deep breath and activated my nucleon shot cannon. I closed my optics and aimed it one of the targets.

"Here goes nothing." I said. I then thought, _"Uh shoot."_

I heard something fire and I opened my optics. I saw my cannon smoking and a blasted target. I smiled in victory.

"I did it." I whispered and then I said loudly, "I did it!"

Chromia put a hand on my shoulder. "Nice job Shadowstalker. Now we test your grenade."

I nodded. "How do I work the grenade?"

"Oh that one is easy." Chromia shrugged. "You just simply set it to the level you want and throw it."

I nodded and looked down at the grenade. I set it to its lowest level for the sake of our lives. I then threw the grenade at the target. It blinked for a second.

"Did I mention you want to be as far away from the grenade as possible?" Chromia suddenly asked.

I looked at her wide-eyed and I didn't get to say anything before I got yanked away by Chromia. I had an explosion and we turned around to see the grenade and all the rest of the targets had exploded.

I laughed. "Well I know what I'll use if I need to get out of there fast."

Chromia laughed along with me. "Yep. Now you should go ask Prime about those other weapons of yours."

I nodded and raced out of the training room. I walked in to the main room to see Optimus standing by the monitor. I walked over to him.

"Optimus, can I ask you something?" I asked as I stood next to him.

Optimus turned to look at me. "Yes."

"Well I was wondering," I started, "If you could train me on how to use my swords and my ion displacer?"

Optimus looked slightly surprised that I would come to him for such a task. "I would be honored to train you. Let's go to the training room now."

I looked surprised. "Wait, you want to do it now? Aren't you busy?" By now we had started walking to the training room.

Optimus shook his head. "No I'm not. I was merely doing monitor duty. The lack in Decepticon activity is beginning to worry me."

"Do you think they're planning something?" I asked. "Knowing Megatron he only doesn't cause trouble for a long amount of time is when he is planning something big."

"It is possible. There has been a lot of infighting between Megatron's troops." Optimus stated.

"Let me guess," I asked, "Most of it is caused by our old pal Starscream?"

"I believe so." Optimus said as we finally made it to the training room.

We both walked over to the sparring area and stood there.

"We will practice on your sword fighting first." Optimus said as he deployed his swords.

I brought out my katanas. Optimus smiled slightly.

"Katanas," Optimus admired, "Simple, yet effective."

I nodded. "I always did have a thing for a good katana."

Optimus nodded. "Show me your fighting stance."

I got in my fighting stance. I had my pedes apart from each other but not that far just in case I have to move quickly. I had one of my katanas in front of me and the other was slightly above me.

Optimus chuckled. "I do not see why you need training. You already have the stance down."

"Yeah, but can't help but practice Optimus." I laughed.

Optimus chuckled slightly and then suddenly he brought his swords down on me. I blocked them with my katana.

"Trying the whole distract and then strike routine, huh?" I asked as we kept swinging our swords just for it to be blocked.

"It seems it was a fail since you knew." Optimus said as he tried and failed to land a blow on me.

"You bet I did Prime." I smiled softly.

"Hey Shadow!" Cybruis called as he went to the door.

"Yeah?" I called back without taking my eyes off Optimus.

"I'm going to the Rec Room since my training is done." Cybruis said.

"Alright. Catch ya later." I called.

Even though I didn't even glance at him, I knew he nodded at me. Optimus and I kept trading blows on to each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam, Carly, Mikayla, Lennox, and Epps walk in and stand against the wall to watch us.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"She's good if she's still going at it with Optimus." Lennox commented.

"Shadow is fighting like a freakin ninja!" Sam exclaimed quietly.

"If I could take a guess, she'd probably me a match for some of the high ranking Decepticons." Carly stated.

"That girl can fight as a human and a Cybertronian. We should bring her on most of our missions." Epps said.

"I have to agree with you there Epps." Mikayla stated.

The five humans turned back to the sword battle as they heard a clang. They looked up to see that Shadowstalker pinned Optimus against the floor.

**Shadowstalker P.O.V.**

Optimus and I had our respective swords in a dead lock right now. I was pushing against his and he was pushing against mine. Finally I put some more force in to my push and I managed to push him away. Before he had the chance to regain his footing, I used all my strength to pin him against the floor. Optimus looked at me surprised. I only smirked.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

"You did an exceptional job." Optimus said.

I smiled and let him up. Optimus nodded at me which I returned before he walked back to the main room. I walked over to the humans and bent down in front of them.

"Did you guys like what you saw?" I asked.

Epps shook his head. "Girl, you have mad skills."

Lennox just smiled. "You did a great job."

"I still ask myself how a fifteen year old girl knows how to fight." Sam stated.

"Actually I'm sixteen now." I smirked.

"Today's your birthday?" Carly asked.

"Yes it is." I smiled softly.

"Happy Birthday Shadowstalker!" Mikayla exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Thanks Mikayla."

"Well I hate to be a bummer, but we have to go handle some NEST business." Lennox said.

I shrugged. "No problem. I was going to head to the Rec Room anyway."

"Alright. Come on guys." Lennox said.

The other nodded and sprinted out of the room with Lennox. I laughed and shook my head. I then stood up and walked to the Rec Room.

**Cybruis P.O.V.**

I finished hanging the streamers on the door. "Done." I then looked at everyone else. "Everyone done?"

"We're done." Everyone said.

"You better be cause Shadow's on her way here now." Sam said as he and the other ran in the Rec Room.

I nodded and walked over to Arcee. "You know I think I'm going to tell her about us today. She deserves to know."

Arcee nodded. "You're right. She does deserve to know. Why'd you hide it from her anyway?"

"How would she react to us dating?" I rose an optic ridge.

Arcee shrugged. "Good point."

"Hot stuff is coming." Wheelie yelled.

"Hey watch what you call my femme." Mirage growled causing Wheelie to shut up.

"Hit the lights." I hissed.

Soon enough the lights were out and we were in darkness. I smirked since I knew this was going to be Shadowstalker's best 16th birthday party ever!

**Shadowstalker P.O.V.**

I walked in to the Rec Room only to see all the lights off.

"What the frag?" I asked myself.

Soon enough the lights popped back on and I gasped at the sight in front of me. Did they actually do what I think they did?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled.

I stared at everyone and then I laughed. "You did all this for me?"

"Yes we did Shadowstalker." Mirage whispered as he wrapped his arm around me and kiss me.

I kissed his cheek and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Hey Shadow, can you come here for a second?" Cybruis asked me.

I noticed that he seemed nervous. That was never a good sign. I walked over to him and crossed my arms.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Uh there's something I have to tell you." Cybruis said as Arcee came to stand by him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Cybruis and I are dating." Arcee said.

My optics widened to the size of dinner plates and all I could say is, "Huh?"

"Yeah we're dating." Cybruis rubbed the back of his helm nervously.

I looked between him and Arcee for a second before laughing and saying, "I'm happy for you two."

"Huh?" Now it was Cybruis' turn to be confused.

"I'm not mad." I chuckled.

Cybruis sighed in relief. "Oh thank Primus."

I laughed and went to stand over by Mirage. Said mech turned to me with a smirk.

"Hey, I got a present for you." Mirage said softly.

"Oh and what is that?" I asked.

"Well he had to get some help from me." Lennox said as everyone quieted down.

"What's the present?" I asked while narrowing my optics.

Lennox smirked and said, "Kyle, you can come out now."

I transformed in to my vehicle mode, kicked down the kickstand, and activated my holoform. My holoform looked just like me only with a different outfit. I had on a blue tank top with ruffles in it, some black leggings, and some black sandals. I felt tears of happiness and joy fall down my face as my hands flew to my mouth. There standing in the door was the one person I had least expected to be here. The brown hair that was in a Jack Darby style, the military outfit, and the trademark smirk was still there.

"Uncle Kyle?" I whispered.

"Hey sugarplum." Uncle Kyle said happily.

I put on one of my crazy grins and ran towards my uncle. "Uncle Kyle!"

I launched myself, or rather my holoform, in to his waiting arms as he twirled me around. I laughed happily as I saw my uncle for the first time in a year.

"Oh My God! I can't believe you're here." I squealed as he sat me on the ground but we were still hugging.

"You know I wouldn't miss my favorite niece's birthday." Uncle Kyle stated.

I could see everyone watching us happily. I finally managed to rip myself from my uncle. I then realized something.

"Wait a sec, you knew about the 'Bots?" I asked.

"Well I got here earlier, got a very interesting introduction from these guys, and now I'm standing here. So no I didn't know about these guys. I nearly fainted when I heard you and Jake were Cybertronians now. I knew you were meant to do something great sugarplum." Uncle Kyle said softly.

I smiled. "This is officially the best 16th birthday ever!"

"Sing us a song sugarplum. That will make it better." Uncle Kyle suggested.

I nodded and ran off to get a microphone. Once I grabbed it, I turned back to everyone.

"Just to let you guys know, this is a short song cause I want to enjoy my party too." I laughed.

Everyone nodded and they listened intently as I started singing "DNA" by China Anne McClain

_Lately something's messing with my head_

_Yeah it's hard to know what's read_

_And what's pretend_

_The way I feel I don't have the cure of, cure of_

_But one thing I know that I'm sure of, sure of_

_I am the one and only_

_No one is exactly like me_

_I am the one and only_

_Who turned out this way_

_It's all in my DNA_

_Do not attempt to copy_

_I'm on this ride_

_And there's no stopping me_

_I am the one and only_

_It's true_

_And you're the one and only you_

Everyone clapped for me as I finished the song. I put the microphone away and deactivated my holoform, scaring the crap out of my uncle. I then transformed back in to my real form.

"Well I'll be dipped." Uncle Kyle stated.

I smirked. "You're quoting Fowler huh?"

Everyone laughed at what I said and the rest of the day was spent having the party. This is the best 16th birthday party ever!

**Here is another awesome chapter of A Transfan Adventure. Only three more chapters of this story. *laughs* I'm going to miss you all! Oh wait, I'm going to be writing other stories, hehe. *shrugs* Okay so I do not own "DNA" by China Anne Mcclain. She owns it along with her respective record label. That's it for now. Please Review because since the story is almost over, I'm going to be updating either every day for this or every two days. You want your review to be responded to in the chapter you better hurry up. And please for the love of Primus, go to my profile and vote please! *smirks* Shadowstalker Out!**


	12. He's my brother!

**Dislclaimer: *puts hands on her hips* Alright people, what's going on? I only had one reviewer this chapter. I know I have more reviewers out there than that. Anyone care to explain? Anyway, let's see what our only reviewer had to say.**

**Enchanted: Sorry mate but there is only going to be two more chapters after this. But don't worry! There will be a sequel to this. Glad you loved the story. Yeah I was thinking 'I've talked about her uncle so much in this story, why don't I bring him in?' How's this for an update? Oh and thank you for being my only reviewer!**

**Now for the next chapter of (Me: *growls* Ironhide frag it! You should know by now! Do I honestly have to keep telling you? Ironhide: *stops drinking high grade and looks at me* Huh? Me: *groans* That's it! I'm getting someone new! BUMBLEBEE! Bumblebee: Yeah? Me: Blow the joint. Bumblebee: *shoots plasma cannons*) A TRANSFAN ADVENTURE! (Ironhide: Hey that's my job! Me: Well it's not now. Ironhide: *growls*) While I am escaping from Ironhide, enjoy the story! (Ironhide: SHADOW! Me: Chromia get your sparkmate under control! I WANT TO LIVE!)**

Chapter 12

"Hey Jolt." I waved at the 'Bot as I walked down the hallway.

"Hello." Jolt replied.

I smiled and walked down the hallway of the base. After my party two nights ago, Uncle Kyle had said that he had to get back to the Special Ops Base he was assigned too. I was sad that he had to go, but that all changed when Lennox had did the unexpected.

Lennox had offered Uncle Kyle a chance to join NEST.

I had never seen my uncle look so shocked before. I remember exactly what he did. I laughed. His jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, possibly larger. Then he stuttered something unintelligible before managing to accept the offer. I shook my head.

"_Uncle Kyle is so like Jack in so many ways." I thought._

"Hey Shadowstalker!" Sam called.

I looked down and saw him running up to me. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, putting his hands on his knees panting.

"Do you want to watch a movie with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, the Arcee triplets, Ironhide, Jazz, and me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I shrugged as I lifted Sam on to my shoulder. "What movie we watching?"

"The Last Airbender." Sam shrugged.

"I love that movie!" I grinned. "Especially Aang and Katara. Those two would make a great couple."

"I know right! Some people think that those two don't belong together." Sam said as we reached the Rec Room.

I scoffed."Those people are aft heads then."

"You ready to watch a movie?" Jazz asked.

"I sure am." I grinned.

Sam walked over to the DVD player and pressed play. We all watched The Last Airbender in silence, trying to catch every single detail. I loved the part where Aang realized Katara and Sokka were his family now after seeing the Air Temple in ruins and finding out Monk Gyatso was dead. I smiled as I realized the Autobots were actually just like a second family to me now. The screen went black as the movie finally ended after an hour or two.

"That was a great movie." Arcee said.

Sideswipe smirked. "Did you guys see how the boy made a humongous wave of water and destroyed the fire nation? That was awesome!"

"Ditto. You should see the animated series. They actually made a sequel to the animated series. It's called The Legend of Korra." I said.

"Yeah I've head of that too." Sam said. "Something about the Equalists?"

"Yep." I nodded. "The Equalist were led by Amon, who was actually Tarlok's, the representative for the Nothern Water Tribe, brother. I can't remember his actual name though. He was actually a blood bender along with Tarlok."

"A what bender?" Chromia asked.

I sighed. "A blood bender. Similar to a water bender actually. Blood benders are able to bend your blood. Trust me it's painful." I then dove in to the explanation about how Tarlok and Amon were taught about blood bending and how Amon ran away. I then told them about how Korra ended up in Republic City and how she met Mako, Bolin, and Asami. I then told then about Tenzin and his wife who's name I cannot remember, and the kids who's names I can't remember either. I then told then about how Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Zuko's son managed to defeat Amon.

"And that's pretty much it. You'll have to watch the series if you want know what exactly happened." I said.

"We'll watch it some other time lil' lady." Jazz smirked, his visor glowing slightly. "Do you like Naruto?"

I shrugged. "Only a little. Though I will admit, I've been drawn to Sasuke."

"What about Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes?" Sam suggested.

I grinned. "Now we're talking. I remember one episode where Shingen had punched Yukimura through a wall."

That sent everyone, including me, in to a fit of laughter. We spent the next hour talking about Sengoku Basara. Somehow we managed to get to the subject of how crazy Oichi is in the game after Nagamasa's death.

I shook my head. "Oichi seriously is crazy. Though I can't really blame the poor girl."

"Why?" Sunstreaker scoffed. "Have you seen her?"

I nodded. "Yes I have Sunstreaker. The reason I don't blame her is because she was obviously traumatized when she saw Nagamasa get shot right before her eyes. I haven't watched the second season so I don't know much about what exactly made her go nuts."

Nothing else could be said before an alarm blared throughout the base. We all glanced at each other and nothing else needed to be said. Bumblebee picked up Sam and we all sprinted to the main room where all the others were waiting along with the entire NEST team.

"What's going on?" I immediately asked.

"Megatron is on the move." Jolt informs.

"Megatron wouldn't be on the mission if this wasn't seriously important." Cybruis stated.

"I agree." Optimus said. "Ratchet, what is Megatron's location?"

Ratchet shooed Jolt away and typed on the monitor at an amazingly fast rate. He then grew a shocked face. "Oh no. This can't be right."

"Where is he?" I dared to ask.

"He's in Egypt where the Sun Harvester is." Ratchet stated. "But the bad part is I'm detecting Allspark _and_ Matrix energy with him."

"What? How's that even possible?" Mirage asked.

"I don't know." Ratchet shook his helm. "But I do know that if he activates that harvester we're dead."

"I thought Optimus destroyed the harvester." Sam said confused.

"That's what I'm thinking." I added.

"It appears that Megatron managed to rebuild it." Ironhide said.

"But how?" I asked, causing all eyes and optics to be on me. "That harvester was completely destroyed. Optimus, Megatron, and The Fallen all crashed in to it. Plus The Thirteen built that thing. It just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense is how Allspark and Matrix energy is there with him." Mikayla said.

"What do you mean Mikayla?" Sideswipe asked.

"The Allspark was destroyed in Mission City remember." Mikayla stated.

"And Optimus has the Matrix with him." Sam added.

"What if Megatron doesn't exactly have the Matrix?" I asked as I remembered something.

"Shadowstalker, what are you talking about?" Lennox asked.

"Look I remember something from an episode I watched from Transformers Prime." I started. "It was the episode One Shall Fall Part 2. Optimus had given one of the humans named Jack Darby a key." I was cut off by Epps.

"How is this supposed to help us?" He asked annoyed.

I sighed. "Just listen to me. The key was actually the Key to Vector Sigma, the collective wisdom of the Primes. It's the closest thing to the Matrix and the Allspark that could possibly be found."

"How did Megatron get his servos on it then?" Chromia asked.

"That I don't know but the Key to Vector Sigma is the only thing that he could have." I said.

"Shadowstalker is correct." Optimus said getting everyone's attention. "The Key to Vector Sigma is the only thing that could be giving off an Allspark and Matrix energy signature. We must get to Egypt quickly."

"Prime we might just have a problem with that." Que said.

"What would that be Que?" Optimus asked the scientist.

"The ground bridge would not be able to take us to Egypt. At least not now. I only built it to stay in the range of the country since I'm not exactly the smartest person that comes with this sort of technology." Que admitted.

Lennox slammed his fist down on the railing and shouted, "Well what are we supposed to do?! We can't just stand here. It would take us too long to get there by plane and we can't drive to Egypt!"

"Too bad Jetfire's not alive." I muttered.

"Who's Jetfire?" Sam asked.

I looked at him shocked. "None of you guys have met Jetfire yet?"

Everyone shook their helms and heads except Cybruis. I smiled excitedly. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Wheelie asked.

"Jetfire!" I exclaimed. "He can get us to Egypt. He can space bridge us there."

"Where is he then?" Jazz asked.

"In some space museum in Washington." Cybruis shrugged.

Ratchet typed at the monitor again and soon enough the exact coordinates of Jetfire appeared on the screen. "I found him!"

"You're going to have to send in the humans." I said. "The museum is still open."

Optimus nodded. "Lennox, Sam, Mikayla, Carly, and Epps."

"We got it big guy." Lennox said.

"Que prepare the ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

"On it Prime." Que nodded.

Lennox, Epps, Sam, Mikayla, and Carly walked down the stairs and Que opened the ground bridge. The five humans walked through and Que shut the ground bridge. I sighed and leaned against the wall that was nearby.

"You alright?" Arcee asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Arcee asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. Just my family back home. They don't know where I am, they don't know what I look like now, and they don't know half of the stuff going on."

"Maybe one day you could tell them." Arcee smiled softly.

I smiled back. "Yeah maybe I will. Thanks Arcee."

"No problem Shadow." Arcee smiled before wheeling back over to her sisters.

I smiled and walked over to Que as he opened the bridge back up. Jetfire walked in first with the humans following behind him.

"Old rusted parts." Jetfire complained.

I laughed. "Good ole Jetfire."

"Jetfire." Optimus' baritone voice filled the room.

Jetfire looked at Optimus. "A living Prime" He laughed. "I don't believe it."

I facepalmed. "Jeez this guy did not age well."

"Do you have the ability to space bridge us to Egypt?" Ratchet asked.

"Getting straight to the point aren't you Doc Bot." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Yes I do. And don't worry about telling me why because those humans told me the situation already." Jetfire answered.

"Alright. Let's go kick some Decepticon aft!" Ironhide exclaimed, his cannons already spinning.

"Que, you stay here with the humans. The rest of you are with me." Optimus declared.

The Autobots that we going with Optimus huddled around Jetfire as electricity started to cackle. Soon enough we were gone.

**Somewhere in Egypt**

The first thing I was aware of was that I was flying. I heard screaming and I realized I was the one screaming, as well as everyone else besides Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Ironhide and Ratchet were only screaming some very colorful Cybertronian swear words that I will not name. Bumblebee was doing the same thing he did in Revenge of the Fallen, screaming and flailing his arms. Wheelie and Brains, somehow, managed to come along and ended up ramming in to a rock. Optimus landed on the ground with a thud.

"AHH!" A voice screamed like a little girl.

I looked up and saw Cybruis flying towards me. I yelped and rolled out of the way right before he landed on the ground.

"Jeez, give a girl some warning next time." I yelled.

"We just flew out of the ground and you expect me to not be able to scream?" Cybruis shrieked.

I just sighed and stood up and walked over to where the others had gathered looking at something. "What are you guys looking…oh." I trailed off.

We were looking straight at Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Sideways, Grindor who I didn't know was alive, Brawl, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and…is that Blackout? Oh joy!

"Megatron picked the heavy duty 'Cons." I said.

"He sure did." Elita nodded.

"Look!" Cybruis exclaimed quietly. "He does have the Key to Vector Sigma."

We all looked in Megatron's servo and there in broad daylight was the legendary key.

"Autobots, we must prevent Megatron from activating the Sun Harevster." Optimus declared.

We all nodded and ran towards the Decepticons. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, and I were ahead of the others because of our wheels. I had wheels on the back of my pedes that I could retract. Sideways looked down at us and I knew what was coming.

"Autobots!" He yelled.

"Scrap." I grumbled. "Well at least Airachnid doesn't exist in this dimension."

"Starscream, you stay with me." Megatron ordered. "The rest of you, engage them!"

We all stopped as Barricade, Sideways, Grindor, Brawl, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Blackout jumped down from the pyramid and landed only a couple feet from us. I was briefly reminded of how Knockout and Breakdown from the Prime series would jump down in front of Team Prime.

"Autobots, engage them." Optimus ordered. He then turned to me. "Shadowstalker, you're with me. Come on!"

The others engaged the 'Cons while Optimus and I ran towards Megatron and Starscream. Megatron had the Key to Vector Sigma in his hand and was about to do something that the Fallen had failed at doing. I pushed myself to run faster when Optimus started to get ahead of me.

"Come on Mickey don't get tired yet." I mumbled, calling myself by my human name.

Optimus and I were almost to the pyramid and we ran at speeds that would put Blurr to shame. We climbed up the pyramid quietly so Megatron and Starscream wouldn't be able to hear us. I climbed up first once we caught sight of Starscream. I looked down at Optimus. He nodded and I got in to a position. Optimus went around behind Megatron and together with lightining fast speed we tackled them both to the ground.

"Ahh!" Starscream growled.

Starscream and I rolled down the pyramid while getting many scratches in our paint jobs, not like we cared anyway. That's Knockout's job to care about his paint job. We finally made it on the ground and I flipped off him. Starscream stood up and growled at me.

"You'll pay for that femme." He snarled and lunged at me.

I blocked his incoming fist and tried to punch his faceplate which he blocked. I finally managed to land a punch on his faceplate and sent him back a little. I was, however, not prepared for when he punched me in the jaw and I was sent right in to the pyramind.

I groaned. "God that hurt. It's not any better than I hit my winglit. My poor, poor winglit."

I stood back up and unsheathed my wrist blades which Mirage had trained me in using them. I ran at him at full speed and sliced at his chestplates. He sneered at me and then he did the unexpected. He sliced at my side with his claws. I inhaled sharply and sheathed my wrist blades and looked down at my side which was now leaking energon.

"_Jeez, how many Prime references are there going to be? First a ground bridge and now Starscream slices at my side like he did to Arcee in the episode partners." I thought idly._

Starscream then punched me in the face and I stumbled on the ground. I hissed in pain when I landed on my side.

"Mirage." I wheezed.

How Mirage heard me I will never know, but he immediately kicked Starscream off me and kneeled down beside me.

"Sweetspark, are you alright?" Mirage asked quickly.

I hissed and said sarcastically, "Well I just got injured by Scream so I'm just terrific."

I saw black spots in the corner of my optics and I yawned. Mirage noticed and immediately went in to panic mode.

"Oh no! Oh no! OH NO! Do not go to sleep on me!" Mirage screeched.

"I won't." I said groggily.

Mirage muttered curses under his breath and looked back to the battle. "RATCHET!"

The medic looked back at the spy and then gasped when he saw me. Ratchet then came running over with speed I didn't know the old war veteran possessed. He then asked, "What happened?"

"Starscream." I said weakly as my side kept bleeding energon.

I had warnings flashing across my optics telling me that I was low on energon. Well thanks since I obviously didn't know that already. Ah sarcasm, gotta love it.

"The Decepticons are retreating." Optimus informed as he and the others walked over to us. I saw that he had the Key in his hand. Oh thank Primus. His expression changed to worry when he saw me. "Shadowstalker, what happened?"

I laughed weakly. "Starscream managed to scratch my side with those claws of his."

"That no good seeker." Arcee grumbled.

"Oh when I get my hands on that seeker." Cybruis growled quietly.

I felt my systems start to go in to stasis and no matter how much I tried to hold it off I couldn't. Ratchet obviously saw that too.

"Don't you go to sleep on me femme." He growled.

I didn't respond as my optics shut. That last thing I heard was Mirage and Cybruis calling my name. With that, I was welcomed in to the world of the unconscious.

_*Dream Landscape*_

_I looked around. "Where am I?"_

"_You did say that you wanted me to come visit you again." A voice chuckled._

_I looked behind me and I smiled as I saw Prima. "Prima! What are you doing here?"_

_The mech chuckled. "I thought I would inform of something."_

"_What is it?" I asked curiously._

_Prima motioned me to come with him. I walked beside him as the desert landscape turned in to a place with dozens of statues having something to do with Cybertronian history. I even saw Primus' and Unicron's statues when they were battling._

"_Do you know that Optimus has a sibling?" Prima suddenly asked._

"_He has what now?" I asked, doing a very great impression of Hannah Montana._

"_Yes Optimus has a sibling. A sister actually." Prima chuckled._

"_Wait why are you telling me this?" I questioned._

_Prima smiled. "I thought it would be useful for when you wake up."_

_I sighed in relief. "Phew, I'm not dead."_

_Prima actually scoffed. "Do you really think you would die from an energon wound?"_

_I laughed as we stopped walking. "Not really, but I've seen people who have bled out."_

"_Well this is not that sort of predicament." Prima stated._

"_Thank Goodness." I sighed._

_Prima looked around. "I think it's time for you to head back youngling."_

_I nodded and I didn't even flinch as I was drifted back in to the world of the living._

_*Dream end*_

I shuttered my optics open as I looked around. I soon realized I was in the med bay. I look down at my side, but I gasped at what I saw.

"A symbol of the Primes." I whispered.

"Thank Primus you're awake." Ratchet said as he walked in to the room. "We all were starting to worry-wait what is that?" He then asked as he saw the symbol on my side.

Just as he said that, everyone burst in the med bay. Optimus' optics widened when he saw the symbol on my side.

"Primus it can't be." He gasped as he walked over to me.

"What's that symbol?" Chromia asked.

"A symbol of the Primes." I answered. "What it means I don't know."

"It means sister." Optimus told me.

I nodded but I then gasped as I looked at Optimus' shoulder. "You have a symbol on your shoulder Prime."

He looked on his shoulder and gasped. "This one means brother."

"Wait a minute." Ratchet said as his optics went wide. "Optimus, Shadowstalker, come here."

We both glanced at each other and walked over to Ratchet. The medic scanned us and gasped.

"By the Allspark." He said.

"What is it Doc Bot?" Jazz asked.

"You two have a sibling bond." Ratchet pointed at Optimus and I.

"But that means.." Optimus trailed off, for once not knowing what to say.

"I'm your sister." I whispered.

The whole med bay was left in silence as everyone looked at us in shock. I just stared at Optimus. It then hit me full force.

I was the sister of Optimus Prime.

**And that is the end of A Transfan Adventure! Well I will have two more chapters after this. It will be a trailer and the last one will be when I respond to the reviews I get. *waves wrench* I better get more than one review as well! Shadowstalker is indeed Optimus' sister in this story so no you're not seeing things. Until things get solved after this cliffhanger, Shadowstalker Out!**


	13. Trailer

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with the trailer for a sequel to A Transfan Adventure! Yes the story is at its end now so there will be one chapter left after this trailer where I'm going to respond to reviews. Hope you enjoy this trailer. **

_*New Divide by Linkin Park*_

_A New Discovery_

_Shadowstalker: I'm your sister?_

_Optimus: It would seem so._

_Shadowstalker: But this just doesn't make any freaking sense!_

_Returning what was lost_

_Cybruis: Alright, so what do we do now? Frenzy stole the key and now we're probably doomed._

_Jazz: Maybe we could try to trap them._

_Lennox: With what?! A flying net!_

_Mirage and Shadowstalker: We can help._

_Finding a Treasure_

_Epps: Holy mother…_

_Carly: This place looks like the mine used in the California Gold Rush._

_Arcee: What would the Decepticons want with gold?_

_Shadowstalker: Gold is valuable to humans. I think they might just be trying to gain the humans trust and then backstab them._

_Mirage: They're trying to kill the humans!_

_Optimus: Autobots, roll out! We must get to the Decepticons first!_

_Are we too late? Or is this just the beginning?_

_Shadowstalker: No! We just can't be._

_Cybruis: I think we are._

_Optimus: I will not let the Decepticons win this battle._

_Shadowstalker: Neither will I! If those 'Cons want a battle, then they've got it!_

_This can't be right!_

_Chromia: This is just wrong. The Decepticons just retreated. I thought they were after the gold._

_Sam: I don't think they're after the gold._

_We all came to a shocking realization._

_Shadowstalker: The Decepticons are trying to mine for energon._

_Caitlyn: But if they destroy those mines then…_

_Ironhide: The mountain will collapse!_

_Lennox: Destroying a mountain that big would be a catastrophe!_

_Shadowstalker: Well then we just won't let it happen then!_

_We lost a comrade_

_Shadowstalker with tears of sadness: Mirage! Please no don't leave me._

_Mirage hissing in pain on the ground: Don't let me stop you senora. Help the Autobots win. I love you. (He collapsed to the ground dead.)_

_Shadowstalker: MIRAGE NO!_

_Faith was lost in the darkness_

_Shadowstalker crying: Why did he have to die?_

_Optimus: Mirage may not be with us Shadowstalker, but you can do something for him._

_Shadowstalker: What?_

_Caitlyn: You can carry out his last wish._

_Cybruis: You can help us defeat the Decepticons._

_Shadowstalker: I just can't go on alone anymore. Not again._

_Arcee: You won't be alone Shadowstalker. We're going to fight together._

_Lennox: Like a team._

_Optimus: Like a family._

_A Light in the Rising Darkness_

_Shadowstalker: You're going down Megatron!_

_Megatron: Try and stop me femme!_

_Shadowtalker and Megatron charge at each other!_

_We did it!_

_Mirage: I'm alive?_

_Shadowstalker: MIRAGE!_

_Everything matters to us forever and always._

My name is Shadowstalker and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect human kind from the Decepticons.

_**A Light in the Darkness**_

_**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION**_

_**The Autobots may have won the battle, but the war is far from over.**_


	14. Good Bye Everyone!

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! It's me with the last chapter of A Transfan Adventure. We will also be having a special guest. It's another user on Fanfiction and also a character in one of my stories. If you know her, then congratulate her for being in my story. Okay then, let's get this show on the road! (Me: BUMBLEBEE! Bumblebee: *shoots plasma blaster*) Oh and Shadowstalker will just be called by her name. This will not be in her point of view. It shall be in mine.**

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sideswipe screamed as he finished watching the trailer for A Light in the Darkness.

"I know. I'm awesome aren't I?" I laughed.

"Indeed you are." Cybruis stated. "Especially for turning me and Shadowstalker in to Cybertronians."

I smiled. "No problem. It was the readers out there that voted. You should be thanking them." I then cleared my throat. "Alright everyone, before we get started with the reviews I would like to introduce you to our special guest, my friend Dragon!"

Dragon walked in smiling. "Hey Shadow!"

"Hey Dragon!" I smiled.

"Can we please get this chapter finished you incompetent fleshy?" Starscream asked annoyed.

I glared at the mech who I had never liked in all my years of being a transfan. "Watch it Starscream. I can easily make Ironhide shoot you." In response to my statement, Ironhide powered up his cannons.

Starscream laughed nervously. "Alright. No need to resort to violence here."

I only scoffed and sat down on the couch in the Rec Room while Dragon sat next to me and all the 'Bots and 'Cons came over to us. I grabbed my laptop and check for any reviews.

"Alright let's get started shall we?" I smirked.

"Alright the first review is from JetCycle. He says _"That was funny. If I was your OC I would have gone like: "Wait what?" –glitches-"_

I laughed. "Yeah I'm pretty sure you would have. I mean seriously, who wouldn't be surprised if you found out you're related to _the_ Optimus Prime."

Shadowstalker glared at me. "Hey give me a break! I just found out that Optimus is my brother for crying out loud!"

Dragon smiled. "Alright Shadowstalker, calm down."

"Next review is from Enchanted." Sam said. "She says _"I'm sorry to see this end. But I have loved every bit of it. I can't wait to read more. 'Til all are one!"_

I grinned. " 'Til all are one! Yeah I was kind of sad that I had to see this story end as well, but hey at least I'm going to have a sequel to it. Thanks for loving it because I promise you I will make the sequel even better."

"Alright next review is from Camigirl215." Mikayla stated. "She says _"Wow…I LOVE IT! Add more soon!"_

I smiled. "Thanks Camigirl! I loved writing this. I'm sorry to say that this story is at its end, but I did add a trailer for the sequel, which will not be apart of the chapters but the idea will, and this counts as the last chapter as well. So yeah."

"Now for the one review on the trailer that'ss from Enchanted." Lennox said. "She says _"I'm on the edge of my seat. The sequel better have a happy ending. I hope it will. 'Til all are one!"_

I scoffed. "Have I ever given you a story without a happy ending? Seriously people read A Robot Romance for crying out loud! Anyway, the sequel will have a happy ending, but I need my readers help on a decision I'm trying to make. Should I make A Transfan Adventure a series or a trilogy? The trilogy idea is seriously starting to sound more appealing though. 'Til all are one my friend!"

"Wow, that's it! Kid, when did you start this story again?" Epps asked.

I glared at the man. "Back in September. Give me a break okay I was new to fanfiction back then. You're lucky I actually read fanfiction before I started writing or else it would've been a long time before I finally managed to get this right. Look on my profile and you'll see that ideas for fics have been hitting my at some of the most random moments!"

"It actually does." Dragon said. "I've read some of her ideas and they're really good. I'm the one that helped her decide to write Femme Spy."

"Indeed you did my friend." I nodded. "Now let's say a warm good bye to our readers."

"Good bye everyone!" Wheelie yelled. "Hope you enjoyed the story."

I facepalmed. "You know what let's just do this. When Bumblebee blows his plasma blasters, we all scream good bye. Bumblebee?"

"Alright." Bumblebee said.

"What did I say about talking Bumblebee?" Ratchet screamed.

Bumblebee only fired his blasters with a smile in his optics since he didn't actually have a mouth. Stupid Megatron ripping out his voicebox!

"GOOD BYE!" We all screamed.


End file.
